My Life Completely Gone Wrong
by Kuramas Luver
Summary: Squeal to The Surprises But at Least Nothing Goes Wrong. An old enemy shows up and turns their world upside down and Kurama isn't sure if he will be able to save Angel from this old enemy, himself, and Angel herself.
1. The World is a Much Different Place

**Part 1- The world is a much different place**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... I own my OC and also the childrens names but other than that it saddens me to say I don't own crap.**

** This story is the final installment for my series Gone Wrong. It happens after Angel and Kurama are getting older and the Spirit Detective jobs go to the children who are teenagers now. I'm not sure if I will complete this story or not just depends if the brain works right.**

"Dad, where's Mom at with the car. I have to go to work," Michael said.

"Be patient," Kurama said.

It had been a long 14 years of life for the Minamino family. But it had been too quite and Kurama was starting to get a strange feeling that something very very bad was about to occur. The last time anything had happened to Angel she was attacked by Yomi. Kurama enjoyed the silence as much as the next person but it wasn' t normal to him.

The boys were now 18 and Cierra was 14. The children of the spirit detective gang had taken over the positions. The older everyone got, the less they helped their children in their missions.

Kurama picked up his cell phone and called Angel.

"Hello," I said.

"You do know that Mike has to be to work in 20 minutes."

"I've been here that long, crap. I'm on my way," I said and hung up the phone.

Usually when I was out walking in the woods I lost track of the time. The woods were a peaceful and beautiful place to come to and find comfort. But the last couple of months it hadn't been so peaceful. I felt like my life was spinning out of control and it was scaring the crap out of me. Over the last couple of years I had developed depression and the only one in my family to know anything was my son Matt because he walked in on me crying one night with a knife to my chest. He should have ran to his father, but I convinced him not to say anything if I got help. Help wasn't even working anymore.

I got home in 5 minutes. I ran in the house and threw the keys at Michael and gave him a hug. "I am really sorry sweety. If your boss gets mad have him call me, I'll explain." Michael ran out the door waving good-bye.

"You really need to watch how long you stay out in the woods. Sometimes I wonder if you enjoy natures company than your own family anymore. In any case, Michael does drive the car too," Kurama said.

"Well I'm sorry okay," I yelled and walked away. Our relationship for the last couple of years had been going down the drain and I was causing it. When I looked back up I ran into Matt.

"Mom, you really need to tell dad what is going on with you. He's been extremely worried about you. He knows there is something wrong he just can't put his finger on it."

"I think I am going to tell him tonight because I can't do this anymore. The depression is getting worse and my powers are out of my control. One minute I have them and the next their gone. I don't know what to do anymore. And I haven't been able to talk to your father in months because everytime I find the courage to do so, he blows up at me. His anger is out of control and I think it has something to do with me. Maybe if I leave for awhile he might calm down."

"I don't think that would be a good idea to do leave Mom. He is worst when you aren't home. Just talk to him and maybe he will understand. I just don't want to see you get hurt," Matt said with tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I'll tell him tonight after you guys are in bed but I know he isn't going to understand why I just didn't come out and tell him. Hes going to blow up and I don't want you guys to hear him screaming at me," I said as I lowered my eyes to the floor.

"Michael and Cierra don't hear whats happening because those two could sleep through the world ending," Matt said. "But I do. I hear everything."

I just stared at him and blushed. Kids aren't suppose to hear their parents fight, it's unhealthy for them.

"Don't worry about it, its normal for couples to fight Mom," he said. "Well if your going to tell him I would tell him now because hes in a good mood and hes coming this way. I just hope he doesn't get mad and turn into Yoko because the last time I seen him I was scared out of my wits."

"You go out and face demons nearly everyday but your scared of your father. I'm sorry to tell you my son, you have some deep issues," I laughed.

"He nearly bit my head off because I didn't do what he wanted me to do in a fight. That's just not normal."

"Yoko just wants you to think he is scary. He is as nice as a wolf." I looked at Matthew and we both started to laugh. Yoko was someone you didn't want mad at you.

"What's so funny," Kurama asked as he walked up beside me. I looked at him and could see Yoko smiling right through Kurama as if he hear what Matthew and I were talking about it and I had a feeling that he knew exactly what we were laughing about.

"Nothing,"Matt said and started to walk away. "Also Mom, remember talk to Dad." With that I was alone with Kurama who turned to face me and the smile had disappeared off his face.

"Talk to me about what?" _Damn you Matthew, your gonna get it if I get through this._

** So finally the first chapter is complete. That damn brain fart is finally gone for now. I think I am going to try and get at least three chapters of this one up before I start working on my other two again. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. The Fight

**Part 2- The Fight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...darn it**

**Let's keep this going...possibly.**

"Can we talk about this later like when the kids are asleep and not hearing this," I said and turned around. I felt a tug on my arm and whirled around to be face to face with Kurama.

"No because if we wait til then you will get out of it like you always do," Kuramas voice bellowed. I could hear the bite in the voice that had to come from Yoko. "I can sense that something is bothering you and I can't tell what it is and I want to know now."

"I don't want to tell you anything because you blow it back into my face. If I feel that you have to know what it is, I will tell you but this I am trying to cope with by myself. The only one I can talk to is Matthew because he listens and doesn't blow it into my face," I yelled back and yanked my arm back.

_ Here they go again. Why can't they just talk things out instead of yelling._ Matt was in the living room listening to everything.

"Do I have to go and get it out of Matt because I will," Kurama yelled as he started to walk towards the living room.

"Don't you dare involve Matthew. Do you really want to know what is going on with me, fine. I'm going nuts. I can barely control my powers, one day I have them then the next day I don't. My head hurts constantly, I can't sleep, I'm depressed, and a couple of weeks earlier Matt walked into my bedroom with me having a knife to my chest. Is that better or do you want me to tell you more. I'm fucking miserable. I can't stand being here anymore!"

Kurama just stared at me and looked like he didn't know what to say. Without me noticing, he raised his hand and slapped me across my face. Matt walked in just as he did it and stood in shock.

"Do you know how stupid you are anymore Angel? I love you with all my heart and you keep everything from me but tell our son. What is going through your mind anymore? I don't know if my heart can take anymore of this. We've been through this so many times already I'm about to go back to Maiki and be done with it," Kurama yelled.

"I'M MISERABLE, I CAN'T STAND BEING HERE ANYMORE. IT SEEMS THAT THE ONLY ONES THAT LOVE ME ARE MY CHILDREN. MY HUSBAND ONLY WANTS SOMETHING TO DO WITH ME WHEN HE WANTS SOMETHING. I'M SICK OF IT AND I'M LEAVING, GOODBYE!"

I ran into the bedroom, grabbed a suitcase, and started to throw my things into it. Kurama came running into the room and pushed me up against the wall. "Your not going anywhere Angel. We just need to talk this out."

I looked him straight in the eyes and straighten up. "".HELL." I pushed him away from me and grabbed the suitcase and walked out of the house.

I slammed the door of the house and walked out the gate and started to ball. I could always go to my brother Hiei's house but then there would be a war between Kurama and Hiei. And I knew that right now with Kuramas' attitude he would probably hurt my brother pretty badly and I couldn't do that. I picked up my head and feet and started walking to where ever my feet would carry me.

Matthew closed his cell phone and started walking to his room when Kurama pushed him up against the wall and stared into his eyes. "Who did you just get off the phone with?"

"A friend..." Matthew new Kurama wasn't going to believe him. He had to call Hiei and tell him what had happened. He promised Hiei he would if something bad happened. He knew that once his mother and father found they would have his head but if it helped them not kill each other he was more than welcome for the punishment to come.

"Your lying. Don't make me force it out of you because I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Alright, damn. I called Hiei. I promised him if you two got into a big fight I would let him know so he could go after Angel. Maybe if you would have asked nicely I would have told you instead of being a jerk all the time. No wonder why Mother left you."

Kurama screamed. He punched the wall behind Matt and started to transform into Yoko. "You ever talk to me like that again and you see the wall behind you, that will be your damn face. Don't ever talk to your father like that." Matthew straighten up using the wall behind him and stared into Yoko's eyes to show him he wasn't afraid of him anymore. Yoko snarled at him, showing his teeth and ran out the house not even bothering to close the door. Matt let out his breath slowly and took off after his mother. He knew where she would go and he had to get there before Yoko did. He didn't care what Yoko did to him but he wasn't going to touch his mother ever again and damned the consequences that would come with it. He shook his head as he ran out the door noticing that neither sister hadn't gotten up during the fight. She could seriously sleep through anything.

Hiei was running after the scent of his sister as fast as he could. Kurama was going to be in a world of hurt when he got ahold of him. No one hurt his sister and lived with it. All of a sudden he came to a halt and his heart started to skip beats. _No it can't be. He's dead. Please don't let it be him._

I was walking along the sidewalk trying to clear the tears from my eyes when I felt a familiar power of someone who was suppose to be dead. _That can't be who I'm thinking it is. He has been dead for over ten years._ "Who's there?"

"I know it has been a while but you've forgotten about me already, I'm hurt."

I turned around to be face to face with someone that had no right to be alive. "No, NOT YOU!"

**A/N: I left a cliffhanger. People who have read the whole series will know who it is, others won't. Sorry its taken so long to get a new chapter up but I've had an uber brain fart and have been busy with other things. Hopefully now that my block is gone this will go a lot faster. LOVES**


	3. Hello Again

**Part 3- Hello Again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap.**

**Hopefully my writer block is gone and this will become more smoother. Sorry for the short chapters, it should get better.**

"So you do remember me. But that's still not nice to tell me you don't want to see me." I started to back up a few steps at a time but everytime I got a step further away he got two closer. "You don't look like you have aged one bit sweety."

"And you look like you could use one hell of a face lift."

"And your smart mouth has gotten worst. We'll have to fix that up quickly."

"You can go to hell Toya. You should have stayed dead when Kurama killed you." I kept backing up closer to the corner so I could make a run for it. I was hoping that Kurama would forgive me just long enough to follow me and get me out of trouble. I tried to use my power but nothing was happening. _Wouldn't it just be my luck when I need my powers the most, they decide its time for a break._

"Didn't I tell you before, I got kicked out," Toya started laughing and I took my chances and started to run in the direction of my home.

I could feel that no one was following me which was not normal. Toya had always wanted me and it seemed kind of strange that we wasn't following me. I closed my eyes for a second to send a silent prayer that he might have gave up. I opened my eyes and literally ran into Toya's arms. "My you have gotten faster since the last time I was with you. But as you have been training so have I. But good news is that I can keep up with you even when you are trying your hardest without breaking a sweat."

I had to stall until Kurama found me but I could also feel that Hiei was close also. And if those two found each other first I might be waiting awhile. I tried to summon my power again and got absolutely nothing again. _I am so boned._ "So how did you manage to survive? I watched you die."

"Very simple really, but that's my little secret. But I believe that you have your own little secrets and you have even been keeping them from your husband. Does he know that you can't use your powers anymore?" _Yep, I'm boned._

I raised my left eyebrow at him. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I can use my powers when ever I feel like it. I just don't feel I have to waste them on the likes of you."

"Liar," Toya knew I was lying. "When we first met, you would always lash out at me when you were angry at me. You are above angry at me right now but I have this small little voice in my head telling me this anger isn't all directed at me."

"You don't know the first thing about me, now leave me alone. Maybe you should have stayed dead, that look did suit you better. You weren't bothering me then."

Toya then yanked my arm to him and raised my sleeves to look at them. "Does he know about this or you keeping even more secrets from him?"

"That's none of your damn business, now if you don't mind let go of me." Toya just held my arm and shook his head no at me with the widest smile at me.

"You do hide yourself very well, I'll give you that. I felt your pain over two years ago and if I'm not mistaken that's when your problems started. I started searching for you but everytime I got somewhere near your path, it changed and took me somewhere else. I have been in this neighborhood four different times within the last two years and I just got led away. I should have realized that you were here. It was just a fluke that I ended up finding you tonight. I should thank that low life of a man of yours for chasing you away but I have some manners to teach him. He should have never laid a hand on you. He will pay dearly for that." Toya placed his hand on my face where Kurama had struck me and started to rub gently. My cheek started to tingle and the pain I was feeling slowly disappeared. I slapped his hand away and pushed on his chest to make him move but it was like moving a brick wall because he didn't budge an inch.

"Let me go you jackass," I yelled at him and finally got him to loosen his grip on me. I  
>knew the moment that both Hiei and Kurama were about to step into sight. My heart skipped a beat and started to frantically pound. Toya placed his hands on my face and pulled me closer to him. "You don't have to be afraid of him anymore. I am going to get rid of him and then you will be back with me. Remember you were happier with me. You loved me before he took you away." I tried to pull my gaze away from his but I just kept falling into his eyes. <em>TURN YOUR HEAD! IT'S A COMPULSION YOU IDOIT! CLOSE YOUR EYES, DO SOMETHING.<em> My concious was screaming at me to look away but something just kept me from doing so and I even started to believe him. I shook my head yes at him and he smiled at me.I was stuck and unless someone helped me Toya had me right where he wanted me.

"Mother, close your eyes now," a voice came out of no where and startled me. I shook my head and the cloudiness in my head went away. Hands yanked me out of Toya's arms. I looked up to see Matthew carrying me away from Toya who looked like he was in shock from the blow that Matthew gave him.

"I completely forgot you had kids, sweety and this one has no manners just like you." Toya laughed. Matthew pushed me behind him so hard I nearly lost my balance. All I could hear was Matthew growling and breathing heavly. I swore I saw his hair changed from his normal red hair to a grayish-silver. I blinked and it was gone.

I placed my hand on Matthew's back and whispered into his ear. "Hunny he's not worth it, just drop it and calm yourself. Your anger is getting the better of you."

Matt shook his head. "Sorry Mom, that's never happened before." I kept trying to pull Matthew into the shadows so we could get away but he stood in place like a brick wall.

"Matthew," I said as gently as possible. "Lets go home and let your father deal with him. Please." I looked over to Toya who had his arms folded across his chest with a big smile on his face. "Let's got hunny."

Matt started to walk backwards with me when Kurama pulled him away from me. "You will take her home and place her in her bedroom. Then you will pack a bag and go to Spirit World until further notice." Kurama didn't even look in my direction. "I will deal with what happened here when I get home and I am somewhat calmed down."

I heard Matthew snarl again and watched Kurama raise an eyebrow at him and started to walk towards Toya who looked like he was starting to get impatient.

Matthew grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards home. I looked at him and I swore his eyes were piercing silver. I shook my head and looked again and their were still silver. He was so much like Yoko he couldn't deny it even though he tried. I started to cry. Everything was going down hill because of me. If Matthew and his father could train more together maybe this wouldn't be happening. My own son loosing his temper just like his father. Michael never had any problems with his anger. He always seem so laid back and really didn't have a care in the world. It was because of me Matthew never spent time with Kurama because of the way he treated me. He couldn't stand being around his own father. I was so pathetic I started to let the tears roll down my face in two rivers. I knew that I had caused the problems that were happening in my family and I really wasn't stable enough to do anything about them. I was probably going to wind up loosing my family.

"Mom, please stop crying," Matthew said wiping the tears from my cheeks. I looked up and we were in the living room of our house. I could only stare at Matthew. He deserved a better mother that what I was. "I'll be back in a few minutes Mom." He took off in a run towards his bedroom.

I watched him disappear and stared into the hallway. I noticed there was a huge hole in the wall. I gasped. That hole was definitely made by Kurama. I started to cry a new bunch of tears. I had caused all this damage in one night. I needed to disappear so I couldn't hurt anyone anymore and that included myself. I noticed that I was fighting to keep my spirit from sliding away into a safe place in my head. They were just whispers of being safe and that my family would be happier. Then the voice became more distinctive and was actually soothing me. _Angel, you would be safer in your own mind away from the hurt of the world. Your family wouldn't suffer anymore and it would be easier for them and you. Just wait for me, I will come for you when I get the chance. You'll know when its safe to show yourself again._ I tried to fight the voice but it kept getting stronger. Then I jumped almost off the bed and landed on the floor.

"Mom, are you alright," Matt asked sitting down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me almost like I was the child instead of the adult.

"I'll be alright. You might want to leave before your father gets back here. He is already angry enough with me and I don't want him to go after you too. And you also shouldn't need to hear the long and harsh lecture he is going to give me." I stood up to make him stand up with me giving him a hug. I felt a shot of pain go through my head and nearly fell to my knees. I shook it off but the voice in my head was getting louder and stronger. I stood up and smiled at Matthew trying to make it seem like nothing was wrong with me. "If I never tell you again, I love you sweetheart." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed him towards the door to leave. He turned around and stared at me suspiciously. I waved and smiled at him and he took off in a run out of the house. I fell back down on the bed and waited for the front door to slam open with the anger of my husband of being home and needing to teach me a 'lesson' as he called them. _I can protect you from his wrath. It wasn't your fault. He made you upset and you just walked out to calm yourself. Let me take care of you._

_ Please who ever you are, get the hell out of my head. I don't need help from anyone. Let alone a damn voice inside of my head. GO!_

I felt a sharp pain go through my head again that was stronger than the first one. I tried to ignore the pain but then I heard the front door slam open and heard the fast beating of Kurama's heart. I tried to concentrate on both things at once but then I felt my spirit slip farther away everytime I heard Kurama take a foot step towards the bedroom. I tried to fight back but my spirit was far too gone to bring back and as the rest of me slipped away slowly I head an arrogant laugh that told me more than I wanted to know. _Why can't you just leave me the hell alone._

_ I thought I told you that you were going to be mine again. Learn to listen when I tell you something, but you will learn to obey me over time. Let this be the first lesson if you will. You belong to Toya and don't you freaking forget it..._

**A/N: Finally done with this chapter...I also fixed my other two chapters of this story. Its going along now so hopefully I don't get another blockage like the last time. LOVES**


	4. The Reunion of Family

**Part 4 – The Reunion of Family**

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own crap except for my OC and the children's names so yeah, yipee for me.**

_Why can't you just leave me alone. I've screwed up my life enough without your freaking interference. Go jump off a bridge or something. Go find someone else to play with._ Another shot of pain went through my head again but my body didn't respond. I was stuck in my head and couldn't control my body what so ever. Kurama was going to come into the room pissed and start yelling at me and I had no way to defend myself. _I fucking hate you Toya. _This time the shot of pain went through my whole body and my limp body fell to the floor with a thud.

_Don't talk to me like that._ I tried to fight back but nothing worked. Everytime I tried to move Toya would laugh and send another bolt of pain through my body to the point that I gave up and waited for Kurama to find me.

I heard Kurama open the door to the bedroom and walk in. He lifted me up and place me on the bed. I looked into his eyes and saw the shock that registered on his face.

"Angel, are you alright," he asked. I watched him raise his hand to my cheeks and wipe away the tears. "Angel please talk to me." I wish I could have talked to him. He actually had concern in his eyes. I gathered as much power as I could get since my powers had decided to come back and started to try and talk.

"Help me. Toya is doing this." _You little bitch, I thought I told you to do what you were told. _This time the pain was so severe that it literally picked me off the bed and slammed me back down again. _Don't defy me again._

_ How about you go to hell Toya. I will take all the pain you give me but remember you damn bastard, I will never ever listen to a single damn thing you say to me. Bark orders all you want but just like everyone else around you, they will go in one ear and out the other._ I felt him scream inside of my head and he sent a wave of pain that knocked me unconscious still in my husbands arms.

Matthew came running up Kurama as he was pacing back and forth in Koenma's office. "Is Mom going to be alight?"

"I have no freaking idea, all I know is that she was able to control her thoughts for only a few seconds to tell me that Toya is doing this too her. He never had this kind of power then when I killed him. I know I killed him and I am slightly confused on how he is still alive when I watched the last breath of his leave his body. I made sure he was gone."

Matthew did nothing but stare at his father. It had been years since he had actually seen worry on his face that was for his wife. He really didn't understand how his fathers' mind worked and he never bothered to really get to know him either. Matthew had learned all his abilities from either watching Kurama and Michael working together or by himself. Most of the time it was by himself and he ended up hurt or pissed. He had never told his mother or father that his anger was starting to get out of control and he noticed when he was angry his eyes and hair started to change color. He would also feel like there was someone else living inside of him wanting to break out but he didn't want to take a chance that it was something dangerous. He had to tell someone but not his father. He didn't like him very much.

"Right now I am waiting on Koenma to find Genkai. You think since he was the one who placed her in Spirit World after she died that he would know where she was. Supposely she takes off to other places whenever she feels like it."

"And that is because after all the years of dealing with all you dimwitted children I think I deserved it." Kurama and Matthew whirled to see the younger version of Genkai standing infront of them. "You do realize that I had a student and passed everything I know down to him right Kurama or has age suddenly made you stupid?"

Matthew started laughed so hard he could barely keep himself standing up straight. He had never seen a person talk back like that to his father and still be standing. When Kurama turned his head and bared his teeth at him he quickly gained his posture back and stopped laughing immediately.

"Matthew it's been about eight years since I've seen you and my have you grown." Genkai said and smiled. "Where are your siblings?"

"Michael is off in Makai studying somewhere and I believe that Cierra is off somewhere with Yukina. I informed Michael of whats going on but said nothing to Cierra although she is more sensitive about things than she use to be so she probably already knows too."

"So why in the hell have I been dragged out of my nice afterlife to be here for?"

Before Matthew could say anything Kurama started to speak. "I know you passed everything down to Yusuke but I wanted you too look at her first and see if you could do anything for Angel." After about 10 minutes of explaining what was going on Genkai followed Kurama where he was keeping Angel.

"I still can't believe he is alive after all this time. You made sure he was dead Kurama. Although I can't say it couldn't be done since I have done it quite a few times myself." Genkai went over to Angel's bed and touched her face. "Let me see what I can do."

Genkai pulled up a chair and sat down. She let her mind reach for Angels and automatically found it in chaos. _Angel, its Genkai._

_ Genkai, please get out of my head before Toya catches you. He won't let me go no matter what. I've tried everything you and Kurama taught me. Nothing has worked._

_ Let me see what he has done. _Genkai could feel the taint of evil that left its mark everywhere inside Angel's head. She smiled and knew exactly what Toya had done and where he learned it from. _This might take awhile but I can free you from him. Just try to relax and if he does reach for you, try and keep your mind blank to not give away that I am here._

_ Please Genkai, just leave me. Toya will never give up til he has me or I'm dead. My family is much better off with out me anyways._

_ When I free you away from him and I'm in my own body, I am going to give you a beating of your life. Your husband looks so sad with out you and your son would lose his mind if something happened to you. As it is your son Matthew needs to spend more time training with Kurama than fighting with him. Yoko actually had a child which makes me laugh._

_ What do you mean? _I noticed as we were talking Genkai was working on freeing me from Toya's control. I actually felt my spirit slowly filling my whole body again.

_As Kurama is a yokai fox demon, your son Matthew is the same._

_ That's impossible._

_ Haven't you noticed lately that his anger has been getting the better of him. Or that his eyes and hair have been going silver. Kurama hasn't noticed but I know you have. I've seen your memories. I've also seen a few memories about you and Kurama that I want to talk about because I have a few choice words for that damn man. He has no right to do what he has done to you._

_ What the hell do you think your doing you old bat? _Toya was back and he was pissed.

_Don't show that kind of attitude towards me you child. I have done things like this far longer than you have so send everything you have towards me and lets see if the young whipper snapper can defeat a dead old lady._

_ Genkai, don't encourage him. Just leave me._

_ SHUT UP!_ I was screamed at from both Genkai and Toya. I felt Toya gain his strength and sent it at my spirit in order to show me who was boss but it never made it to me. I heard Toya scream again and name Genkai curse word under the sun.

_Don't get too comfortable in your freedom from me Angel because now I am pissed and one way or another your going to be in my arms whether you like it or not. I'm on my way to get you so you won't be waiting too long._

_ Shut up you playboy. Angel on the count of three. One. Two. Three. NOW!_

I felt myself return completely to my body as I heard the last screams of Toya for revenge. I sat straight up in bed and felt two pairs of arms fling around me. I turned my head to see Genkai smiling at me hold her head. "Ow."

"Thank you Genkai." I said holding out my hand for her to grab. She grabbed it and gave it a squeeze and I felt the tension of my body leave. I absolutely loved it when she was alive because I could go to her for anything and she would sit and listen.

She let go and turned to her head towards Kurama. "I have a question and boy your going to answer the damn thing for me." She stood up and walked over to Kurama and punched him in the jaw so hard it knocked him on his butt. "Where in the world do you find it acceptable to treat your wife the way you have been? There are things she is embarrassed about and was trying to find a way to tell you when she felt comfortable and you wanted them out right away and you wonder why she went to one of the children. Boy I should beat you to an inch of your life but your loving wife has asked me not too. You have had your head so far up your ass that you have basically allowed Yoko to take over your life and even he hasn't noticed that the oldest of your children is having trouble with his life and is confused about it but won't go to his own father because he can't stand him. GAH!"

"Matthew?" Kurama looked like he wanted to punch Genkai into the wall and curl into a wall from embarrassment.

"I really don't want to talk about it. It's not like you cared much in the first place. And only why you want to say something now is because Genkai said something about it. My mother is more important than this." Matthew was grinding his teeth together and I noticed his hair started to streak with silver and his eyes of that piercing silver that Yoko's always had.

I tried to get out of bed but Genkai put her arm over me and shook her head no. _Let Matthew complete the transformation. He never has cause hes been able to control it til now. Don't interrupt him. Yoko will know what to do._

I watched Kurama's eyes go wide and then a smile formed. He transformed into Yoko and started to push Matthew towards the door. "Go Matthew, this is dangerous to do inside. I can help you but you need to get out of here."

"I don't need your damn help. You haven't cared or bothered to look to see if I ever needed any help at anything. I can't stand being near you. All we do is fight. Just stay away from me."

I felt the power in the room jump again and it felt like the walls couldn't contain it much longer. I threw Genkai's arm off of me and climbed out of bed and walked in front of Matthew. "Sweetie, let your father take you outside and help you. You don't want to destroy Koenmas' home, he will be kinda mad although it is funny when hes mad isn't it."

"That man isn't my father anymore," Matthew bit out between his teeth but I could see a small smile starting to form. I had to make him relax. I felt the power in the room go up again and knew I had to do something fast. I turned around to see tears in Yoko's eyes. Matthews words had hurt him.

"He is too your father, no matter how much we all like to disown him sometimes. After all this do you seriously think that I would leave your father? I couldn't do such a thing no matter how many fights we have or how my emotions feel at times. When I left today I was going somewhere to calm down, not leave him. Plus, he would never allow me to leave. He just needs an attitude adjustment." I watched Matthews' eyes and saw that he was starting to listen to me. "Now go with your father and talk this out. And if I have to come outside and break a fight up between you two, there will be hell to pay. You two need to listen to each other and go." Matthew nodded his head but there was no way he was going to come out of the transformation, he was already too far along to go back. Matthew started to back up towards the door snarling everytime Yoko took a step towards him. Yoko actually laughed at him. As he walked passed me his hand slid across my face with a caring caress. I looked up at him and he smiled. My face lit up as he walked out the door.

"Now that was something to watch," Genkai said as she walked towards the door. I'm going to go find Koenma and then I'll be back. I'm going to stay connected to you but I doubt Toya will try anything through you again. I believe I pissed him off." Genkai was laughing as she left the room.

I climbed back into the bed and closed my eyes to think. I remember that Toya said he was coming for me. I smiled at the thought. If Kurama and Matthew could work together maybe this time they could put Toya down for good. I started to smile and closed my eyes for a nap.

"Mom, Mom come on wake up," Matthew was starting to shake me. I slowly opened my eyes to see my normal son staring at me with a smile on his face. "I think almost everyone in this family can sleep through the world ending."

"How long have I been out," I asked.

"Umm...you've been asleep for almost 2 days."

"WHAT?" _Me and my sleeping habits. For almost two years I couldn't sleep and now I sleep two days away. _"Where is your father?" I folded my arms across my chest. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Matthew started laughing so hard he nearly fell off the edge of the bed onto the floor. "No, I didn't kill him. He was doing something. We've been practicing a lot the last two days. He's been helping me with my anger and we've also been talking a lot too. It's been nice to actually get to know my father. Yoko although really hasn't been allowing me out of his site. I think yokai fox demons are more protective of their children then normal parents. This is kind of ridiculous."

Kurama walked in the door and walked over to me and kissed me on my forehead. I could actually see love in his eyes again. It had been over two years since I had seen him look at me that way. "And before you were pissed because I didn't want nothing to do with you. Trust me if I had any idea that you were part yokai, your life would have been a living hell from me." Kurama ruffled Matthews hair affectionly and laughed. It had been years since I had seen both Kurama and Matthew getting along.

I was watching Kurama and Matthew smile at each other when I felt the world shift in the wrong direction. _Guess who's here._

_ Go away, Toya. My life is getting back to normal and I don't need your interference. Go crawl in a corner and die somewhere._

_ I told you that you belong to me and no one is going to change that so you need to learn some respect or these years to come are going to be very painful for you and exciting for me._

_ Go fuck yourself you chauvinistic male._

_ Just wait and see what happens. _Toya tried to send a shot of pain through my body but whatever Genkai had done to help me keep him out was working. I heard him scream in my head and then it got quite. _You might want to say goodbye to your family because we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, if they get in my way they will die. _I shook my head and had tears running down my cheeks. Kurama looked at me and lost his smile.

"Angel, whats wrong" he asked. He looked at Matthew and then back at me. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and the whole estate that Koenma owned started to shake. Rubble was starting to fall to the ground and I had to jump out of the bed to be missed by the ceiling falling above me.

"Kurama, he's here. He is back to finish what he started."

**A/N: So I left it on another cliffhanger. I think this chapter went out quite well. I did this chapter during the super bowl so yep nice. And I did this chapter in one night so I believe this writers block is no more and it should start flowing.**

**Loves everyone!**


	5. Not You

**Part 5- Not you.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one or if your that lazy I'll just tell you. I don't own crap except my Oc and the childrens names.**

I looked at Kurama and he started to snarl. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. "We need to get out of here, now. Don't you have a few places in Maiki that we can stay at until he decides to leave me alone. We can fight another day if we have to."

Kurama gently put his hand on my face and smiled. "He is never going to leave you alone until he is dead. I have been looking at the possibilities of this fight. I will never allow him to put his hands on you again. This fight is not going to end well for any of us." I stared into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. He didn't see himself coming back to me after this fight with Toya. I just got him back and I wasn't going to loose him to the likes of Toya. I shook my head as tears fell around us. "I am not trying to upset you but it's the truth. I have a few places that you should be able to watch after yourself. Take the kids and get out of here. Hiei knows where they're at. Please let me command you on this one last thing. It will be the final task I ask of you. Just keep the children and yourself safe."

"I'm not leaving you here. I just got you back because of my own stupidity. Don't do this because of yours. I am staying right here. No matter what happens I want to be right here with you." Kurama looked at me and smiled.

I nearly jumped two feet in the air when my son materialized next to me. I looked at him and nearly screamed. He was covered in blood from head to toe. "Mom and Dad we need to go now. Yusuke and Kuwabara got everyone out but this place is going down quickly. Hiei is making a sweep of the building to make sure." I pulled Matthew into my arms and checked him over for damage. Most of the blood wasn't his and that was a big relief.

The last of the wall exploded in towards us. We covered our heads and held our breath. When the smoke cleared I looked up and reached for the first person I could get ahold of so I didn't fall to the floor in shock. _Toya._ He looked like he had no marks on him and there was absolutely no blood on him. I could see his white smile and laughter in his eyes from all the kills he probably had made. I turned my head away from him in disgust.

_Don't you dare turn your head away from me woman. Remember this is what your going to have to deal with for the rest of your life. You made me this way. If you would have just came with me when I was trying to protect you this would not have had to happen. Blame yourself for getting Genkai involved too. Everyone that gets hurt today is on your shoulders not mine. Maybe you might think twice before..._

Toya was cut off in mid-sentence. _That should shut him up. _I looked at Kurama and he smiled back at me. He had thrown up a block up in my mind almost like a safeguard. I could only stare in shock.

_ So in the pass twenty-two years we've been together you never once bothered to talk telepathically to me but now that we are probably both going to get our asses handed to us you decided too._

_ I was sick of hearing him talk. I've always been connected to you but I never felt the need to tell you anything quitely. I feel that I like just talking to you or maybe as your brother says that I might just like hearing myself talk alot._ I could only smile. I looked back at Toya and his smile had faded and his face was masked with aggression and complete frustration. His fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands and blood was dripping from them.

"Angel, I gave you a chance not to get any of your family members harmed and all you had to do was walk into my arms. And what did I get for giving you this option? Punched in the face. I'm sick of this bullshit. When I have you, you will learn a lesson of a life time to never fuck with me." Then he started to smile again like he was hiding something. I couldn't find my voice so Kurama spoke for me.

"Bi-polar much Toya. One minute your pissed at her then the next minute you want her to just walk into your arms. It's never going to happen so why don't you go kill yourself somewhere and leave us alone." Kurama said with a smile on his face. _Kurama, you have to stop making him angry. Can't you feel the air in the room vibrate. His getting pissed and he can't contain his power much longer._

_ I don't feel a thing Angel._ Kurama reached out with his mental link and then I saw the air leave his lungs in one long breath. He felt the power through me and now he knew what he was dealing with. I looked back at Toya to see him trying to calm himself down. His fingers were patting a slow beat on his thigh. _He is still smiling. He is planning something that is going to get you away from me and if you feel the air, his confidence is mixing in with it. Watch everything he does please. I will try and keep a close eye on him. I feel someone else here but I can't tell who it is._

I saw Matthew trying to inch closer to Toya but I shook my head at him and he stopped. He was his normal calm just like his father. Within the last couple of days, Kurama had taught him a lot and I was proud of him.

If Toyas smile could get any bigger, it did. "I have a guest for you." He pointed at the hole in the wall and Cierra came walking through it like a zombie. I nearly screamed. I heard Kurama's swift intake of air and Matthew started to growl. I tried to run towards her but both Matthew and Kurama caught me and pushed me behind them.

"Kurama let me go, I'm going to kill that bastard where he stands. He has no right to lay a hand on my daughter." I started to kick and yell. Cierra never once looked up at me. "Let me go damn it."

_I have a plan but your gonna have to work with on this. Toya will not listen to me but maybe he might see reason with you. Offer yourself up as bait and if he accepts it, I will get both you and Cierra out of the way. I will try and stop you from walking towards him and I will let Matthew know not to interfere._ I nodded towards him and turned my attention back towards Toya.

"Toya, if I walk over towards you, will you let my daughter go please. She's too young to be going through this. I'll give myself up if you just let her be with her family." I started to cry. I felt all too real to have to bargin my child out of my enemy's arms.

"Angel, he's not worth giving yourself to. We will get Cierra back another way." Kurama said shaking his head.

"This is the only way Kurama. You know he will never give her up until he has me."

Toya kept smiling. I could tell he was thinking the offer over but there was something in his eyes that told me I was probably walking right into a trap. "You walk towards me and she will start walking towards you. And for her sake, don't, when you two meet in the middle you grab her and run because that will get her killed."

I started to walk towards the center of the room and so was Cierra. She was still walking under a compulsion. I was starting to get a funny feeling that this wasn't my daughter at all. Even through the compulsion I could see the differences in this girl. It was a trap after all and I was walking right into it. _Kurama this isn't Cierra. This is someone is disguise._

_Are you sure? I'll see if I can find out anything more with a quick scan. _When the registration of that this girl was not his child hit Kurama, Toya leaped into action. "NOW!"

The little girl that I thought was my daughter stared up at me with a smile and grabbed me around my arms and dragged me towards Toya's side. I pulled back and the arms around me kept getting stronger and stronger until I had to stop struggling or the person was going to crush my bones. I felt the whole building starting to shake and saw the surprising faces on both Kurama and Matthew as the floor beneath them crumbled away and they fell into darkness. "KURAMA. MATTHEW. NO. DAMN IT LET ME GO!"

Toya grabbed me from my captors arms and held me tight. I punched, kicked, and spit at him but he never once loosened his hold. He kept his face in my hair and laughed. I took this chance to bite him on the shoulder hard. He loosened one hand on me and grabbed my hair roughly and brought my face to his. "I thought I told you that you were going to be mine again and like always you never freaking listen to me. I am taking you home and your going to learn many lessons before I can say you are my woman. Because you will listen and do everything as I say or else."

"I will never be your woman and where is my daughter?" I asked grinding my teeth together. I knew that the person behind me was not her so I didn't bother looking behind me

"You really think I would actually bring your children in on this," Toya asked laughing. "What do you think I am, a monster? Okay, I am a monster but not that kind that would use your child against you. Maybe if your smart husband or you would have scanned the little girl you would have known it wasn't her. I still can't believe you fell for that so easily although you finally realized your mistake after you were already too late to save yourself."

I ignored his talking. "Don't make me ask again. Where the hell is my daughter?" I bit out between my teeth and still fighting against his arms. I could care less that he had my hair tightly in his fist and if I moved the wrong way I could snap my own neck.

"I never had your daughter, Angel. I would have never made it out of here alive if I really had her. Now calm down or your going to hurt yourself."

"You bastard, how could you use my own freaking emotions against me...AGAIN!" I wiggled out of his arms and went after him. I tried punching him and he blocked every punch I threw at him. He grabbed my arm, whirled me around to where I was facing away from him, and put his arms around me.

"Look at the girl a little bit more closely," Toya said as Toya made sure that my head was turned towards her direction.

I watched the little girl that looked like Cierra transform in someone I thought was dead. _Doesn't anyone we kill anymore stay dead._

"Damn Toya, when you told me that she was a spit fire at her age, I never would have believed you until now. I'm hoping when I find Anna she's this way too or it won't be worth my time."

"Not you too. Why can't you both just stay dead damn it."

Toya and Aki looked at me and started laughing as Toya dragged me kicking and screaming in his arms out of the pile of rubble that use to be Koenma's home.

**A/N: Ha...Toyas twin brother is back now. I had a friend of mine suggest that I bring him back. I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but I will try to make the next one longer.**

**LOVES**


	6. Those two little words

**Part 6- Those two little words**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap...goodbye**

**A/N: This one is just a little bit violent so just to let you know.**

"Let me go, damn you. I swear when I get my hands free I'm going to punch you in the face." I yelled at Toya as he kept walking to where ever he was taking me like nothing was wrong. Toya and his brother hadn't paid attention to me for almost an hour. I managed to get out of Toya's arms once but ended up getting slapped across the face, bound, and thrown over Toya's shoulder. I knew they were talking telepathically and it was irritating me because I had a suspicion they were talking about me. I kept beating my bound fist into Toya's back but he never once bother to acknowledge that I was even striking him. When my fist felt like they were going to fall off in pain is when I decided it was time to stop.

"So did you finally get bored with hitting my back. I was wondering if you were just going to beat me until your hands fell off." Toya said not turning his head towards me.

"You put me down and we will see if you will actually have a back left when I get done with you."

"HA! Your powers are gone again and the only thing you have done to my back is given it a nice massage."

"Go fuck yourself Toya. Take your brother with you. Never liked him in the first place." I noticed both of their faces went from friendly smiles to frowns. They shook their heads and continued walking. It seemed like hours before they stopped in the middle of a bunch of trees. Aki bent over and removed dirt from over a door. Toya let me fall off his shoulder and I landed on my butt. I got up and glared at Toya. "That hurt you jerk."

"Don't you move from that spot because I swear by time I'm done with you, you will know pain. I am in no mood to chase you right now. But if you really want to test my patience go ahead."

I took a few steps backwards but Aki grabbed me and shook his head. "I would listen to him if I were you. He has no patience left and I would like to find out where Anna is."

"I have no clue where she is. She disappear about 15 years ago. She told me she was leaving and that was it. I have no freaking idea. But I can tell you she is happier than she has ever been." I stared into Aki's eyes to let him feel each and everyone of my words. I started to see a little twitch in his lips that told me I struck a cord. He turned away from me and I took two steps back. Toya and Aki noticed nothing so I took a few more back til I was up against the furthest tree from them. I was about to turn and run when a shock of pain went through my body that threw me on the ground so hard I felt like it broke a few bones. I heard my cry ring the forest.

"I thought I told your ass to stay put. Even my brother warned you. Didn't I tell you that you would know pain. Hurts doesn't it. I have lost almost every single thread of patience I have had with you. If I have to keep you in a constant state of pain I fucking will. Maybe you will listen to me better."

I looked up at him and smiled. "I will never listen to you no matter how much torture you put me under. I hate you and never will love you. Go to hell."

Aki laughed. "You really shouldn't have pissed him off. I can forgive easily but my brother can not. Your in a world of trouble missy."

Toya turned away from me and shrugged his shoulders at his brother. "I tried to warn her and she didn't listen. If I have to beat her to an inch of her life to get some obedience out of this bitch I will."

I felt the words bitch and obedience sink into my head and fury started to form in my toes and slowly consume my whole body. I rose slowly from the ground and the area around us started to vibrate. I looked at Toya and he flew into the tree behind him and fell on his ass. I looked at Aki and he landed right on top of his brother.

Toya and Aki looked and each other. "Toya I think you might have pissed her off just alittle. I thought you said her powers were gone."

"What I meant to say is that her powers never are with her long enough to really do anything. I think my words struck a few cords. I'll have to watch that. That is the first time a girl has ever knocked me on my ass...and it hurt. Her powers should be dwindling down to nothing very soon. I am still confused on why her powers keep disappearing although if she keeps them like this I might have a few problems teaching her obedience."

I snapped my head towards him and his brother jumped out of the way. "Hey bro, your playing with fire. She doesn't like that word. I would like to stay in one piece for awhile."

"Feel the air you dumbass, her power is slowly disappearing. Right now about the only thing she could do is actually kill a fly. Watch."

Toya kept walking towards me and I kept send waves of energy at him but he kept hitting them away. What power I had tapped into was almost gone and there was no way I was going to get away from him and not get hurt in the process. I tried to knock him back again but this time he pinned me to the tree. "If you know whats good for you, I would stop this nonsense. Your already in a world of trouble from me. Now I think its time you come and get use to your new home because you aren't leaving here unless you piss me off to the extent that I kill you and you leave in a box."

I looked straight into his eyes just to show him the defiance. "I'd rather leave in a box then stay with you. You are trash, nothing to me. I absolutely hate you. If your going to kill me, go ahead. I'll be much better off. Do it or you too afraid to allow the only women you can force to love you go."

Aki snorted and pointed over to some bushes. "I'm just going to walk over there." And then he left.

Toya put his left hand around my throat and started to squeeze as tight as he could. I just kept smiling at him. This time he raised me off the ground a couple of inches to where my feet could no longer touch the surface. He was squeezing my throat so hard it felt like he could pop my head off if he squeezed any harder. "I could kill you right here and it wouldn't faze me. I hate that you look at me with defiance knowing I could do so. Your husband never taught you obedience and it pisses me off. The world should be back in the olden days where the women stayed home and listened to their husbands. Now I understand why Kurama struck you. You are a stupid bitch who can't listen for shit. I am getting ready to just kill you and be done with it and find something else better to do with my time. But something in me finds this exciting and can't seem to end it even though my anger is out of control around you. As I said before if I have to keep you under a constant state of pain to get you to listen to me, so fucking be it. Maybe before you die of old age you might listen to me."

"Kill me, you know you want too. All I can do is laugh at you and I know it pisses you off. Why do you think I do it in the first place. Go ahead, DO IT!"

"I could put my hand right through your chest and take out your heart right now. Is that what you want?" Toya raised his hand and put it over my heart. His hand started to put pressure on my chest until I smelled blood. His hand around my throat was getting tighter and my vision was blurring. I started to choke and my hands grabbed for his hand around my throat. I tried to fight against him but with no oxygen circulating through my body and my blood steadily dripping to the ground I was loosing my strength fast. "This is what you wanted right. Did you suddenly changed your mind? Or did my words sink in because if you really want to die I have no problem with it."

"Toya you need to calm down or you will kill her and then everything we have done would have been for nothing." Aki had returned from his venture. "Look at her, shes turning blue and if your hand goes any farther into her chest your actually going to kill her. Take a deep breath and calm yourself."

"She needs to learn her lesson. This is the only way."

"Yes she needs to learn but not with you killing her. Let her go now. I don't want to have to force you too. I can't stand around watching you kill the one woman you love just to prove a point."

Toya laughed. "You really think your going to force me too. You are right though, I need to calm down." His hand in my chest cavity retreated and then his hand around my throat dropped me. I landed on my stomach. A shock of pain so horrible went through my body, my eyes nearly rolled to the back of my head and I screamed. "At this time, she is worthless." He kicked me in my back so hard I bounced off the tree. I laid as still as I could, trying not to provoke Toya anymore. Toya spat on me and walked off with Aki following him shaking his head in my direction. Toya looked back at Aki and stopped. "Aren't you going to get that."

"She's not my problem. I just stopped you from being stupid." Aki went around him and down the stairs to their lair.

Toya walked slowly over to me and I curled myself into a ball and made myself seem as small as possible. Never in my life had I been treated this way and my mind was fragmenting. I didn't know how much of this I could take but I knew that once I healed that I would be back to my normal self and back talking him. I was in a world of hurt and it was probably going to happen for the rest of my life or until Toya got pissed enough at me to kill me.

He pulled me up by my hair and looked directly into my eyes so I could see the anger in his. "I am giving you this one chance and that is it, do you hear me?" I just stared into his eyes looking defeated. "Everytime I ask a question I expect to be answered. When I tell you to do something I expect it to be replied with yes sir and you getting your ass right on to what I told you to do. Do I make myself clear or I need to show you again because I have no problem in doing so."

I looked into his eyes and said nothing. I would never tell any man yes sir and be treated like a slave. I would not let those words slip from my mouth. _Never!_

_So be it. _Toya started walking with my hair in his hands which started to drag me across the ground. He didn't bother caring that his was dragging me down stairs, he just let my body bounce off them. He came to a room and opened the door. He dragged me in and threw me in a corner. Toya sat down on the bed that was in the room and stared at me as I dragged myself into sitting position then fell back on to the floor because the pain was too great to handle. "Now I have no problem in torturing you until I get those two little words to come out of your mouth. If it takes weeks of non-stop torture then I will not stop until then. That's all I'm asking at this time from you is those two little words out of that pretty mouth of yours."

I tried to speak but it hurt to much to breath deeply and since he had already taken down the safeguards that Kurama had put up I figure telekinesis worked just fine. _You will never get those words out of my mouth. Go to hell._ Another shock went through my body. He stared at me expecting me to answer him but I kept a firm stare back that told him I wasn't saying anything.

After 15 minutes of nothing Toya stood up and walked out of the room. I heard the door close but I heard the sound of Toya screaming at the top of his lungs with anger. Seconds later he walked back into the room and straight over to me. "I'm going to give you one more chance and then I'm not going to be mister nice guy anymore. You will go through days of pain before I ask again and even in the middle of those days those words come out I won't stop until I am satisfied that you know what is expected of you." He sent another shot of pain through me and he let go of me. My head bounced off the floor and I felt blood trickle down the side of my head. I tried to push myself up but fell right back down to the floor. I had no strength. I didn't want to say the words but I knew if I didn't I was going to be beaten some more and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Now, I am going to ask you this one last time. Do you understand what I am telling you to do? Remember everytime I ask you a question I expect an answer and when I tell you to do something I expect a yes sir out of your mouth or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?"

I had to say something. He actually defeated me. I took in a deep breath and let the words that I promised myself I would never tell any man come out almost in a whisper. "Yes sir."

"I did not hear you, what did you say?"

I sat up as far as I could to take a deeper breath. When Kurama found me and I was back in his arms, I was going to show Toya how much I hated him. I looked him straight in the eyes and let the foul words go. "Yes sir."

"Now was it that hard. You will stay where your at tonight. I don't think you deserve a bed tonight. You've pissed me off to the extent I almost killed you and it took my brother to calm me down. You stay in that corner and think over what you have done. This means don't you dare move from that spot or tomorrow morning there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?"

I knew he wanted an answer and I tried grinding my teeth together to stop the words coming from my mouth, but they slipped out anyways. "Yes sir." He walked over to me lovingly touching my cheek and kissed my forehead.

Toya turn around and climbed into the bed. He waved his hand and I was left in the darkness. I couldn't believe that I was being treated this way. I felt tears falling from my eyes. I tried to shift my weight to get more comfortable but started to cry out loud because the pain was almost too much for me to bare. "Shut up or I will come over there and shut you up." I let myself fall to the floor again to stop my tears. I felt nothing but pain. I laid on the stone cold floor and let the pain wash over me so I could pass out and get some kind of sleep.

**A/N: Completely done with this chapter now too. They are coming to me faster now. Maybe if Angel would listen to Toya maybe it wouldn't happen...but I don't see that happening anytime soon.**


	7. I'm Confused Beyond all Recongination

**Part 7- I'm confused beyond my Imagination**

**A/N: Lately I have actually been putting out chapters everyday or every other day but I had another block again. But the last week or so there has been no sleep for me so staring at the ceiling all night has let me think how I am going to get this started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH but I do own the stubbornness of my OC's though.**

"Have you actually checked on her to see if shes alive?" Aki asked his brother. "She's been out for almost two weeks."

"I'm not that stupid you dumbass. I've checked on her everyday. She's in a healing coma and I can't bring her out of it until her body completely heals. That might take awhile since I broke two ribs, gave her a concussion, broke an arm and a leg, shes covered in bruises, and that doesn't count the internal damage or bleeding I found."

"You sound like your proud of it. I'm staying long enough to make sure she comes out of it and then I'm leaving. I'm just going to drop the whole thing with Anna and go relax somewhere. Seeing you like this doesn't settle with me to well and I don't feel like turning into the dick that I watched my older brother turn into."

Toya lost his temper once again and pushed Aki up against the wall and pinned him there. "She needed that you ass so don't tell me that you actually are starting to get soft on me. If I knew that I would have left your ass dead."

"You didn't have to beat her to an inch of her life Toya, that was uncalled for. You need to get a cap on that anger or your going to wind up killing her out right without meaning it. Now let me go or so help me." Toya and Aki stared at eachother for a few and then Toya turned around and walked away without saying another word. Aki shook his head and went in the other direction muttering to himself.

_ That ass doesn't know what he's talking about. She needed that beating. And I know when she wakes up she is going to give me even more trouble. Maybe I need to do something about my anger._ Toya turned around to go back after his brother.

"So your telling me you want me to stay here for a couple of days while you go calm yourself. Wasn't it a few minutes ago you wished you had left my ass dead." Aki stood with his hip on the door way smiling. His brother was actually going to listen to him and take a few days away from Angel.

"Shut up, I'll be back tomorrow sometime. Just long enough to calm myself down. Just watch over her, please."

"There any specific instructions I need to know about so I keep her out of trouble?"

"She doesn't move from that floor," Toya said and he walked off.

_Ugh, why couldn't I just stay in a damn coma. I was hoping he would have killed me damn it._ I started to move slowly to make sure everything was working properly. I was alittle sore but beyond that I was almost completely healed. I expected as soon as I woke up the beatings to continue but nothing was happening so far. I slowly sat up against the wall without opening my eyes. I took a deep breath and decided to open them against my better judgment. I looked towards the bed expecting to see Toya sitting there but instead I found his brother staring at me.

I started to stand up slowly but Aki shook his head. "Please don't move from that spot."

I slid back down the wall and stared at him somemore. "Where is he?" I started to frantically scan the room to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere.

"I sent him to cool off. He won't be back til tomorrow. He really needs to get that anger under control or he is going to wind up killing you."

"You heard what I told him yesterday, he could kill me for all I care. It would be better off that way."

"Your going to sit there and expect me to believe that you would rather die just because Toya has you here. What about your children and your husband? Do you believe that they won't save you?"

"I watched both Kurama and Matthew fall to their deaths."

Aki chuckled. "They did not. That's alittle trick of mine. It is just a vortex that transports them to where ever it feels like. Who knows where they could be. It could have just dumped them back at their house"

"Really," I stared at him trying to get a closer look at him to see if he was really telling the truth. I needed to get up and walk around so I tried to get up again.

Aki shook his head again. "Don't move from that spot. Toya said to make sure you didn't move but he said nothing about me not being able to sit in here and keep you company. And yes, really, their alive somewhere. We've learned a few tricks over the years to hide ourselves just as you did."

"I don't get what your saying. I never hid myself anywhere. I just lived my life."

"Really, it took all this time to find you. Everytime we thought we were close to you, the path would change. The neighborhood where Toya found you we had been there four different times."

"That must have been Kurama and Hiei."

"Well they did a very good job until recently. What changed that?"

"Are we really sitting here and talking to eachother like civilized people?" I asked shaking my head and letting alittle laughter out.

"I guess we are. So what changed recently that they stopped hiding your presence?" He was laughing too.

"I was starting to go into a deep depression about two years ago and Toya told me that's when he first came to the neighborhood. Kurama and I started fighting constantly and then Hiei jumped in. Then Kurama and Hiei started to fight each other so I guess they forgot to hide me while they were both dealing with their problems and mine." I couldn't believe that I was talking to him so easily. "I'm guess this last fight was the last straw."

"That could be the possibility." _Toya, Angel is awake. Is there any chance I can give her new clothes and let her take a bath?_

_ I said she stays put until I get back. I will deal with her._

_ You don't have to be mean to her. Maybe if you ask nicely she will listen to you._

_ Fat chance._

_ Then can I at least give her something to eat? She looks half starved._

_ Fine. But she does not move from that spot. I will know._

_ Yeah, yeah. _"Would you like something to eat? I tried to convince Toya to let you take a bath and give you clean clothes but he kind of bit my head off saying he will deal with you when he gets here. But at least I was able to convince him to let you eat. Hate to say it, you look absolutely dreadful."

"Thanks, cause being told that I look dreadful is one of the things I have always wanted to hear." I started to actually laugh. It had been ages since I actually felt laughter.

"Your welcome. I'll be back in a few."

I watched Aki leave and pulled my knees up to my chin. I couldn't believe the situation I was in. A couple of minutes later Aki walked in with a tray with soup and biscuits on it. He sat it down infront of me and then walked back out the door to bring in a pillow and blanket. He placed them next to me and slid down the wall to sit down. "You need to eat."

"I was hungry but now not so much." I tried to push the tray away but Aki kept a firm hand on it.

"I don't want to have to feed it to you so just eat it."

"Do both of you have to always have it your way? Asking nicely might help." Aki raised his eyebrow and stared. "Okay maybe not with me but with other people it will." I picked up my spoon and stared to eat. Fifteen minutes later I was staring down at an empty tray.

"Feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks. This really is creeping me out. Me talking to you like nothing is wrong." I could sense it was getting late and even though I had been out for almost two weeks, I was still healing and I was exhausted.

"I was always everyone's favorite." Aki started laughing. "I might just want to head to bed. Its getting late and Toya will be back in the morning or afternoon." Aki got up from the floor and started to walk towards the door. He turned around. "Oh and by the way Angel, I am no longer wanting to go after Anna. She has her own life and if she is happy, then I'm happy. I tried to teach this to Toya earlier but like with commands to you, they went in one ear and out the other." Aki laughed and then closed the door behind him leaving me in complete darkness. I curled up with the blanket and pillow he had given me and fell asleep.

I woke up knowing it was way past the time Toya was suppose to be back. I had a funny suspicion that he was probably sitting on the bed waiting for me to make the wrong move. I opened my eyes before I even tried to move and found myself in darkness. No one was in the room and that alone relaxed me. I sat up and was going to stand up but then I remembered that Toya declared that I had to stay where I was at._ I can't believe I am actually listening to him. Maybe he hit me too hard and he knocked some sense out of me._

All of a sudden the door opened and the lights turned on. I looked up and Toya was staring at me like I had committed a crime. "Are you suppose to have those?" He was pointing at the pillow and blanket that Aki had given me the night before. I kept staring at him trying to pull myself into a ball around the pillow.

_Angel, answer him. He is pissed at me cause I gave you a few extra things and he will take it out on you. Just throw the things away from you and do what ever he says. You don't need beat anymore._

"No," I said as I threw the pillow and blanket at Toya's feet. He walked a few steps closer, snarled at me and I nearly squeaked. I couldn't believe that I was actually afraid of him now. He really knocked some screws loose in my head. "No, sir. I am not suppose to have them."

Toya stopped in his tracks and started to smile. He picked up the things at his feet and placed them on the bed. I watched every step he made. He sat down and stared at me. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. That bastard had a look on his face like he freaking owned me. _To hell with him if he thinks he owns me. My own husband doesn't even own me although Yoko thinks he does. Damn men. _He reached behind him and held up a towel. "Would you like a bath?"

"Yes," I said. Suddenly a jolt of pain went through me and I cried out.

"What are you suppose to say? I am not warning you again. Everytime you forget, you will get that pain to remind you then you have five seconds to fix it or it will keep happening until you remember."

"Yes sir." I hated this. I have never had to answer any guy like this.

Toya threw the towel at me and pointed at the door. "When you go outside the door take a left and right next door is a bathroom. If you see Aki, don't you dare talk to him or look at him. Now get your ass up and get going."

I used the wall to help me up and walked out of the door. The door to the exit was open and I knew it was a trap. _Freaking jerk. _I turned left and Aki ran directly into me.

"So he is finally allowing you out of the room then. I noticed he left the exit door open too. He's trying to bait you. What an ass. I tried to explain about the pillow and blanket but he threw a fit. Sorry about that."

I at him and a jolt of pain went through me and I fell to the floor holding my head. "Please go away," I whispered. Aki shook his head, picked me up, and took me into the bathroom.

"Once I get out of here, he should stop. I'm going to go beat some sense into that asshole. He is pissing me off. He has no right to treat you like he has. I don't care if you don't listen worth shit or not. That's what makes any relationship fun. I think as he ages he is moving back in time or his brain is shrinking." With that Aki walked out the door and slammed it behind him. I wanted to throw myself out a window. This shit was just too confusing. I filled the bath, undressed, and climbed in. It was scolding hot but I didn't care. There was power vibrating in the air which meant that Toya and Aki were probably arguing over me again._ Damn men...I am nothing special, the freaking idiots. I bet if they looked hard enough they could each find someone who would actually love them back and do whatever they want. Dumb bastards._ I closed my eyes and started to drift off.

"She's mine, keep your damn hands off of her," Toya screamed at his brother. "You have no right talking to her or touching her, period. I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with her."

"Toya, your a fucking idiot. I was only trying to be nice since your acting like a fucking dick towards her. There is absolutely nothing between us although I have to say she does like me just alittle bit more than she does you. And stop screaming at me or I swear I will rip out your voice box. I'm so sick of your damn attitude. I am about to grab her and take her back to her husband and kids so she can't be tortured by your ass anymore. She freaking terrified of you now, if she did have any feelings for you still which was years ago when she had a few, they are gone now. BECAUSE YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID!"

Toya ran at his brother and knocked him into the wall and started to hit him anywhere he could strike at. His temper was so out of control he didn't give two shits if he killed his brother or not. He should have just left his ass dead. "Your a fucking liar. Go to hell. Your leaving this place in a box when I get done with you."

Aki put his hands infront of him trying to block some of his brothers hits. He knew Toya was going to kill him and there was no one there who would stop him. Oh well, he tried to get through to his brother. It had been an okay life. He then put his hands down to stop protecting himself. He felt the punches all the way to the bone. He body was going numb and he was starting to loose a lot of blood. _Angel, please be safe. I can't protect you anymore._

_Angel, please be safe. I can't protect you anymore._

I sat straight up in the tub and gasped. _What the hell, Aki?_

I climbed out and wrapped myself in the towel. Not like Toya gave me anything else to wear. Then I heard a hug crash in the other room and screaming that sounded like Aki. I held the towel tightly and ran into the other room to see Aki sprawled out on the floor barely breathing and Toya standing over him with his eyes glazed over with a crazy killer smile on his face. "You should have never touched her brother of mine. I told you that I would kill you and you didn't listen to your older brother. You will learn your lesson just like she will for the rest of her life."

I couldn't stand there and just let Toya kill Aki. I actually was starting to like him alittle. Before Toya could make the killing blow, I jumped infront of him to block Aki. "Aki get your ass up and get the hell out of here."

He stirred and smiled up at me. "I won't leave you here to be killed by that pathetic thing I no longer consider my brother."

"Get your ass out of here now while you still can," I yelled at him and looked back at Toya.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Toya asked as he glared at me.

I didn't answer him. I knew once Aki got out of the picture I was going to be in a world of hurt. _Aki, if you care, go find Kurama. He will get me out of here. Please, I will try to and survive this shit head alittle longer. But get out of here as fast as you can because as soon as you leave Toya will probably find a new place to take me and then this would have been for nothing._

_ He can't hide from me. I will always know where he is at. You do realize that Kurama will never believe me right. He will kill me as soon as he sees me. Although it would be quicker than what this ass is trying to do._

_ GO DAMN IT!_

"Move out of my way or else," Toya said.

"No," I stated back. I was in for one hell of a punishment after this.

"Fine, be the disobedient bitch that you are." Toya flung me away from Aki and I landed on top of the bed a little startled. I shook my head and looked on the floor. Aki was gone.

_Angel, I will be back as soon as possible. But I have to heal first so it might be a few weeks before I get to Kurama._

_ JUST GO!_ I had no idea how I was going to survive. I started to hear growling. I looked over to see Toya snarling, power pouring from him, and the walls were having trouble not crumbling from the force. He turned his head towards me and I jumped. He was beyond pissed. Toya's eyes were burning bright red. He started to walk towards me. _Oh shit, I am in trouble. I doubt I will survive this._

**A/N: Alright I believe I am okay with this chapter now. I couldn't figure out how to do the fight between Aki and Toya. Maybe we will see a change in Aki. Crosses fingers. My writer block is officially out of this world. WOOT!**


	8. The Compromise

**Part 8- The Compromise**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH so don't shoot me.**

**I was not happy with this chapter so I did it over again. This should be better and it wasn't done in a rush.**

I scooted as far back as I could on the bed until I hit the head board with my back. I watched as Toya tried to gain control of himself but nothing was working and the closest thing he had to beat the crap out of right now was me. _I can't believe because I have my own personality of not listening to men that he lost his control like this. And then he goes after his brother Aki because he defended me. What a jackass!_ I curled up against the head board, closed my eyes, and waited for the worst. Toya started to snarl and my eyes shot back up to look at his face. His eyes were a deeper red than before and he actually had fangs. _What the hell is going on here?_ Toya started to walk towards me when I noticed that he had pointy dog ears. _OH MY GOD! He's a damn hanyou and to top it all off he has to be a wolf hanyou. Son of a bitch I am in trouble now. I always thought that your personality makes you different and unique but this time its going to get me killed. I am so in trouble._

_ What's wrong Angel? I can actually feel your fear and I am at the gates of Spirit World already. I will turn back and come and get you._

_ Why didn't you tell me that you and Toya were hanyou's? You know what they are like and my personality doesn't help me in this case. It will get me killed before you get back here with Kurama._

_ What do you mean? As far as I know we are just humans with too much spiritual power and free time on our hands._

_ You didn't know? How is that even possible? Have you ever gotten so mad that you wanted to kill the first thing you saw in front of you?_

_ No, never. Toya has always been the one with the anger problems. What's going on?_

_ Your brother is part wolf. That is why he wants complete obedience out of me. Wolves are notorious for being complete dicks and beating their women. They think any woman can be theirs even if they are already mated. This is why he has been doing the things he has been doing all his life. He can't control it. Do you know anything about your parents at all?_

_ Our mother was human but she died in labor. We knew nothing of our father...I'm turning around before I let Koenma know I am here. You don't need to go through anymore more torture than you already have with him. It should only take me a couple of minutes to get back._

_ NO, don't. Go find Koenma and explain to him what's going on and maybe he can convince the men not to murder you on the spot. And in the stage that Toya is in right now, if you come back he will no doubtly kill you this time._

_ What? You have no faith in my abilities, I'm hurt now. _Aki laughed.

_ This is no time to laugh Aki. He nearly killed you the last time. I will try and keep in touch with you everyday if I can. If not then don't worry. Everyone in Spirit World and you will know if something happens to me._

When I came out of my thoughts I was staring into the face of a fully transformed wolf hanyou. Toya grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the head board then the mattress. "Didn't I tell you to listen. Why can't you just listen to me. I wouldn't have to do this to you if you would just listen. No wonder why Kurama wanted to get away from you. He ended up hitting you because he couldn't take your damn stupidity anymore. I am trying to teach you how to be a good girl, but if you keep it up I am just going to kill you and save myself the damn headaches. Obviously, your father never taught you how to take care of the man you married. Oh wait, you never knew your father."

I raised my hand and slapped him across the face keeping my eyes directly looking at his. He hit a low spot on purpose to to make me angry and it worked. Who cares if I didn't know my father or my mother. I thought I turned out just fine, well except for the small anger issue I had. "I told you I don't listen that well and you were going to kill your own brother because he was trying to save you from making a big mistake you jackass. You really need some sense knocked into that male chauvinistic brain of yours."

I raised my hand again and Toya grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind my head. He snarled at me and slapped me across my face. "You really should watch what the hell you say to me, I'm not in the mood for your damn stubbornness. You either need to listen or your going to get yourself hurt badly and my dumbass brother won't be here to save you this time."

I knew I was going to get myself in trouble again with my smart mouth but maybe, just maybe, I could get him to calm down if I just kept talking. It was worth a shot but I doubted it would work. I was probably going to get beat to an inch of my life. "I thought you disowned him earlier. Weren't you telling me that you didn't have a brother anymore?"

"As much as I want to disown him, I can't. He is my twin after all. And I like your tacit here of trying to keep me from my anger. But aren't you suppose to ask permission to talk? If you could keep your smart ass mouth shut long enough to learn your place, you might actually live to see your 50th birthday."

I laughed. I was actually laughing. Toya was on top of me, pinning my arms to where I couldn't move and I was laughing. He really needed to get off that crap and fast because it wasn't going to happen. "There you go again with that. How long have you known me? Do you really think that in all these years that you have known me that I would listen to you or any man. I never listened to my brother and still don't. I hate it when men think that a woman needs to know her place. Haven't we moved out of the cave man stages or did a few guys get lost because they couldn't find the map. And where is my place again because I thought it was by my husbands side and not here underneath a wolf demon who thinks he owns me."

I hit a sour note with that statement. I saw Toya's eyes start to twitch and his teeth start to show again. "You might want to watch what you say to me right now, I have little control over my emotions right now and I feel like banging your head into the wall until you shut up. And just to remind you I killed your husband and son so you do belong to me. And also, your place is at my feet groveling." Toya started to smile.

I had an itch to fight my way from his grasp and bang his head into the wall but I kept a smile on my face and started to laugh again. "Really, I belong to you and my place is at your feet groveling. I think I might die of laughter now. I think me imaging myself beating your head in a lot has actually affected you. Where do you come up with your ideas from?"

He just kept smiling at me and didn't say a word.

"How about this Toya, I promise to be a good girl and stay put in this room until you go calm yourself down. What was the point of kidnapping me, then letting your anger get out of control, and then killing me? I can't promise I will behave but I can say that I will say right here in this room."

Toya's eyes shot up. "Do you really think that I can trust you after all the shit you have done lately? I don't think so. I'm not that stupid."

"And do you think you can keep your anger under control when I do something wrong and not kill me? You know me better than that, I will get on your last nerve until you snap and then what will happen when you kill me. And if I don't stay put in this room then you get to punish me, is that a fair deal. I'm probably going to get myself in trouble because I am putting myself out there on the line but you need to calm yourself down."

"Why do I feel like you are the one who has me prisoner here? Aren't I suppose to be telling you what to do?"

I was hoping he would agree to leave for awhile. Just giving that damn bastard a small sense of security would help me out in the long run. Keep playing the nice girl that listens to him which was going to make me sick to my stomach and then when he least expects it teach him a lesson that he so deserves.

"Technically, I should be punishing your ass right now but...I swear when I come back and your gone from this room there will be a world of pain coming your way that probably will kill you or even better break you."

"Yes master," I said with a smile on my face and then started laughing. I don't think I could ever say that to him with a straight face.

"If you answer me like that all the time there would be less punishment. I think you just came up with your own saying sweetheart."

"Don't get use to it. Now get the hell off of me so I can breathe."

Toya kept me pinned for a few minutes more staring into my eyes. "Whatever your thinking about doing Angel, don't. It will only get you hurt." He got off of me and walked out of the room and shut the door. I sat up quickly and threw the pillow at the door. He knew things and I hated that he could see right through me. _You seriously think your going to win this round. I highly doubt it._

_ Aren't you suppose to be out calming yourself down and not pissing me off._

_ Just remember those not so nice words that are coming out of your mouth right now. They will get you into trouble even if I am not there._

_ Stop being a jerk, I am trying damn it._

_ Not good enough. You will be a good girl even if I am not there, do you understand me? _I kept my mouth shut. I did not have to answer that stupid question to him. I thought I was trying to keep my attitude under control. Then I felt like someone had their hands around my throat squeezing the air out of me. I clawed at my throat but nothing was there. It had to be Toya. I started to see black dots from the lack of oxygen. I knew what he wanted but I didn't want to loose my pride in saying what he wanted. He was going to kill me if I didn't answer. _Well, do you understand?_

I managed a 'Yes sir' out loud but he didn't stop choking me. I then knew what the saying meant by making a deal with the devil. He was going to get everything he wanted out of me and I was the one who made the deal with him. I had a funny feeling when I made that plan that it was going to come back and backfire on me._ What more do you want from me. I know you heard me._

_ You know what I want to hear. Now say it._

_ Never damn it. I said yes sir._ The invisible hands around my throat got tighter and I was on the verge of passing out. I knew he would choke me until I passed out and when he got back it would start all over again except for this time they would be his real hands.

_I will not ask again._ I felt defeated. I had to obey. That would stung in the back of my mind and I wanted to scrub it out.

_Yes master, I understand._

I felt a pat on my head like I was an animal getting a praise from my owner. _Good girl._

The invisible hand that was around my throat vanished and I tried to take in as much oxygen that I could. I struggled for a few more seconds and gave up the fight and passed out in the middle of the bed, in a room I was told to stay put in, knowing that I was going to have to face Toya when he returned about my misbehavior.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short. I think my writers block has finally decided to go away. Does both Toya and Angel seem like their alittle bi-polar towards to each other. Ha**


	9. Getting the Help from Hell

**Part 9- Getting the Help from Hell**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of doing this and you know I don't own it so don't sue me over it.**

**A/N: I know it has taken me ages to get this chapter out but with a brain fart again and with a new addition to my family I am kinda lost...anyways.**

___I can't believe that she won't listen to me even though I am treating her like scum. She is going to get herself killed if she keeps it up. I can only take so much before I loose my temper. I really wish I could talk to Aki right now, maybe he knows why I am a hanyou._

Toya continued to walk away from the house into the middle of nowhere. He knew when he got back he was going to have to grab what he could and go to his next safe house. There was no way he was going to stay in the same place that he and Aki got into a fight. Aki had turned sides and he was probably on his way to Spirit World or at least thinking about coming back to fight him for Angel. His brother would never talk to him again and it upset him more than anything. They were twins and he couldn't talk to him ever again.

Toya's demonic power started to get out of control again and he turned around and started to head for the house. His feet stepped one right in front of another knowing that if he couldn't stop himself now he was going to end up murdering Angel because of her stupid attitude problem.

_NO!_ Toya screamed inside of his head trying to get himself to stop and think about what he was doing. _Just walk away and give it the night. She doesn't listen to you about staying in the room then its her own fault on why she gets herself killed._ He growled towards the house and took off running in the opposite direction. He had to get away but he didn't know if he could trust her to not get herself killed when he got back.

-::The next morning::-

I sat straight up in bed coughing and holding my throat. _Ugh, I need something to drink._ I climbed out of bed and started to walk towards the door. I then noticed that I was still alone. I scanned the house and there was only me. I should have felt relief that Toya wasn't in the house but it didn't bring me any relief, just fear. He had to be testing me. I reached for the door knob and snatched my hand back. He was out of control last night and I wasn't about to get myself killed because I touched the door knob. I really needed a drink of water but I bet that he knew that and really didn't care. I crawled back into the bed and pulled the covers over my head and fell back to sleep to hide my growing fear.

I woke up a couple of hours later knowing that someone was sitting on the bed I was in. I wanted to sit up but something was telling me to just to roll onto my back and don't move so I did. Toya stared down at me with a smile on his face and he was back to his normal self which made me feel just alittle bit safer.

"Good afternoon," he said with a warm smile. I knew it was a trap. My throat felt scratchy and dry. All I could do was smile sweetly. Then he threw a bottle of water at me. "Thought you might want this."

"Thank you," I managed to get out. I sat up slowly and Toya actually put his hand on my back and helped me sit up.

"So you actually stayed in your room, something I was very surprised about. Maybe you might start listening to me now," Toya said with a smile on his face.

I opened the bottle of water and chugged it. It felt great. I smiled at Toya. "How long have you known me Toya? Do you really think that I will listen to you after all this? Right now I am hating myself because I have been making you extremely angry with me but I can't help it. I've never been able to listen to men, ever. I don't get why you can understand that."

"And you need to understand that by time I get done with you, you will listen to every word I say or else."

I rolled my eyes and started to laugh. "Is that so?"

Toya climbed off the bed and grabbed my arm and took me to the bathroom. "Get in the bath, you've got 15 minutes and then we need to leave this place."

"Awe I was just starting to like this place somewhat," I said. I knew what he was planning. He probably knew that Aki was on his way back with someone he didn't want to see. But what Aki said, I was hoping was true that he could find Toya anywhere.

Toya stared at me like I was going to do some kind of trick. I had a funny feeling that he was waiting for me to undress but it wasn't going to happen. He could climb up the nearest tree and stay there. "Umm...I would like some privacy so get out of here now." I watched Toya's left eye start to twitch and felt his demonic energy start to rise. The next thing I knew I found myself up against the wall with a hand around my throat.

"Really, didn't you learn the first time not to piss me off. I'm trying to be nice but you could push a saints buttons. And I've seen you naked I don't know how many times so stop being shy about it." Toya started to rip off my clothes and then threw me into the shower and turned it on. "As I said, you have 15 minutes so get done." He turned around and slammed the door shut.

"ASSHOLE," I screamed hoping he could hear me. I felt a shock of pain go through my body that let me know he heard. I grabbed the side to the tub and hoped that Aki would find me in time before I got myself killed.

Aki was running through the many paths of spirit world. He needed to find Koenma fast. He could feel Angel's pain and it was pissing him off that his brother could treat her so badly. All of a sudden he ran into someone that might help him talk some sense into everyone before they killed him.

"Master Genkai, I am so sorry. I didn't see you."

"Well if it isn't Aki Mikage, what the hell are you doing here? If I had any mind left I would drag you kicking and screaming to Kurama and let him deal with you and where the hell is your brother?"

"Hold on, hold on, let me explain. Toya literally disowned me. He got pissed because I was trying to protect Angel and get her away from him. I want to help the team get her back. I'll take my punishment afterwords but I want to do this one thing to try and help."

"Why in the hell should I believe you?" Genkai asked getting into fighting stance.

"Because I can show you that I am telling the truth if you would stop for one second and not try to kill me."

Genkai held out her hands. "Lets get this over with so I can kill you where you stand."

Aki put his hands in hers and let his memories flood into Genkai. The next thing he knew Genkai was on the ground holding her head. "What's wrong Genkai?"

"Why in the hell is he doing that to her? And he says he loves her. When I get my hands on that asshole I am going to tear him to pieces. She doesn't deserve that kind of treatment. Come on I think I can convince Koenma to hear you but I don't know if I can protect you from Kurama at this point in time. He isn't in his correct mind and neither is his son. You took a really big risk coming here." Genkai started in the direction of Koenma's place and Aki started to follow. He was hoping he could get out in one piece.

"Are you sure you want to trust him Genkai? Remember he has given us enough trouble to last a couple of life times." Koenma stared at Aki and then back at Genkai.

"You do realize that I am standing right here Koenma. Do you think I would show up here for nothing or to bring everyone into a trap. My life is on the line coming here and to my dumbass brother I no longer exist so do you think I would lie to you about this. I showed Genkai what he has been doing to Angel. I can't sit around and let him kill her."

"I have no idea idea how I am going to convince the team not to kill you. If I'm not mistaken Kuronue has even showed up to help out and of course Anna is with him. He will definitely not like this either."

Aki shifted uncomfortably and bowed his head. "As long as Anna is happy then so am I. I'm not going to get involved with her anymore. Just go get everyone so I can get this done and over with. The longer Angel is with Toya the worse off she is."

"Where are you taking me? We have been running for hours." Toya had literally been dragging me the last couple of hours because I couldn't keep up with him anymore. Aki still hadn't gotten ahold of me again. Something in me begged me not to listen to any man ever. I didn't listen to my husband or my brother and they were suppose to protect me. Toya stopped and dropped me on the ground.

"Sit still," Toya snapped and turned towards a clearing. He started to trace a pattern with his hands and as I watched I couldn't help to think that Aki didn't know everything about his brother. The clearing became a small house. Toya dropped his hands and looked towards me. "Get up now."

I sat staring at him for a few seconds than jumped to my feet when I saw his hands turn into fist. "Where in the hell am I?"

Toya grabbed my arm and yanked me to walk with him. We got to the door and he kicked it down and threw me inside. "Before you think of trying anything, I am the only one who can get this place to show with the safeguards I have up so trying to tell Kurama where you are is useless. When the house is showing then the safeguard is down but our energies are so small they will look over it as animals in the grass. Another thing is that starting tomorrow are you get your lessons on how to listen to a man. By time I get done with you, Kurama will be thanking me for what I am doing."

I rolled my eyes and coughed. "If you really think so."

"Just shut your mouth and go to sleep or I'm going to bang your head into the wall until your unconscious."

"So where am I sleeping at then, the floor?" I asked smiling at him. Something about getting him angry scared me but at the same time excited me beyond my wildest imagination.

"Actually tonight you are sleeping in the bed with me," Toya stated and pointed towards a room.

"Your kidding me right," I said while backing up towards the door.

"Does my face look like I'm kidding? If I have to come over there and drag you into the room, there will be a world of hurt coming your way tonight. But if you like me beating the hell out of you then stay there by all means."

I stood in place and glared at him. I knew if I didn't move I was in trouble but if I did I was probably in trouble anyways. Deep down I wanted to stay in place just to see what he was going to do to me. _Angel stop it. Just do what he says. I ran into Genkai and she is taking me to try and talk some sense into Kurama. Where did Toya take you anyways? I can __can't sense you anywhere__._

_ He took me to a clearing that he had to do a pattern with his hands in order to get a house to show up. And the only time you might be able to sense me is when the safeguard is down. But he is blocking them completely. Do you know where he has me because he said you wouldn't know._

_ For once he is telling the truth. We weren't always so together. Months would go by sometimes before I would see him again. Stop testing him and just do what he says and I don't care what it is. Do it until I can get back there if I am able to leave Spirit World alive._ Then it went quite again. Toya must have put the safeguard up. Toya started to lift his leg up to start walking towards me when I started walking forward towards him. He grabbed my hand and pushed me towards the bed. I crawled up in bed hoping that tonight my clothes would stay on.

"I AM NOT LISTENING TO ANYTHING THIS SHIT FACE SAYS. I AM GOING TO BEAT HIS FACE IN!" Kurama yelled at the top of his lungs at Koenma while having Aki pinned up against the wall gasping for air.

"He is the only lead we have to getting Angel back, and she has been communicating with him personally because Toya is blocking her mind and doesn't know that Aki still talk to her because of his connection with his brother," Koenma explained. "He showed me what Toya is doing to her and it is horrible. He beats her constantly Kurama. Aki doesn't like it either. And to top it off Toya is an hanyou, a wolf to make it worse."

Still keeping his hand around Aki's throat he turned away alittle."How can we trust what he hasn't showed us isn't something he just made up to try and kill everyone."

"Because he showed me as well and if you seriously think that he fooled me as well you need a reminder of my power," Genkai walked in saying. "Now take your hands from around you wife's only chance to stay alive."

Kurama looked back at Aki and then at Koenma, then back to Genkai. He dropped his hands to his side and stepped back a few feet. "Where is she Aki? And I swear that if I find out that this is just a trick, you are going to experience the worst pain you have ever felt in your life and I will make sure that you suffer for years."

Aki shook his head alittle and turned to Koenma. "At this current moment the new safe house that he transferred Angel to I have no idea where he is hiding. And to make it worse he is using a safeguard to the point of no one can sense her when it is down.

There would be months at a time that he would disappear and then come back. He would never tell me what he was doing, just say it was none of my business. Toya is no longer stable anymore. If it takes me killing him to get Angel back alive then I will. He is not the same brother I grew up with."

Just as Aki was getting ready to turn to Genkai, Anna and Kuronue entered the room and he lost his footing alittle. She was still as beautiful as the first day he met her. Age was treating her very well. He turned his face and tried to find his voice to ask Genkai a question. Genkai sensed that Aki was having alittle trouble on finding his concentration again so she asked him exactly what he was thinking. "Do you have any way of actually locating her at all?"

Aki looked at Genkai and finally found his composure again. "I need someone to break down that safeguard while the rest of us go after Aki."

Anna looked up to see Aki standing just about 50 feet away from her. He really hadn't change that much except that he looked older. She knew someone who would be perfect for the job. Anna knew that Kuronue was going to yell at her for suggesting this or even thinking about being near Aki. "I can bring down any safeguard. I can get it."

Kuronue automatically started to growl and protest about Anna being in the same building with Aki. "There is no way I am going to allow you to do such a thing. I won't loose you again."

"Shut up Kuronue. You know I can defend myself now. I'm not a little girl." Aki looked at Anna and was getting the feeling that Anna and Kuronue was having a few problems with their relationship.

Kuronue knew he wasn't going to will the argument but he still could shake his head with big disapproval. She was becoming a big pain in his ass for the last couple of years. It was bad enough that Angel's and Kurama's marriage was at its worse point of almost divorce and the about the same time his and Anna's was going down hill as well.

Anna walked straight up to Aki and looked him in the eyes, "Tell me what I got to do."

**A/N: Sorry this is so so so late. I had a big writers block, 2 kids, and a few other problems thrown together don't help me think of anything. Next chapter out soon, hopefully.**


	10. The End

**Part 10- The End?**

**Disclaimer: I don't see the point. But I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

"What in the hell did I tell you, Angel," Toya screamed at me. "You listen to me and you wouldn't get punished." He had asked for something that I didn't want to do.

"NO. Go to hell. Stop it, damn it." I kept moving around trying to knock Toya off of me and to keep my clothes on. I was losing the battle very quickly.

After about a 2 hour battle, I finally gave in but he just kept on beating me. Verbally, physically, and emotionally abused was something I couldn't handle for that long. My whole body went numb. I had finally snapped and was hiding in a safe part of my mind. _Protect yourself, just protect your inner self. Someone will be here soon to save you. It is just a shell._ I started rocking back and forth loosing more hope everytime a fist stuck me.

I curled into a ball and had to force myself not to ask Toya to finish the job. I had to be strong for the kids and for Kurama. They needed me to be there for them. Toya curled around me and I started to cry.

"Shut the hell up," Toya said and went to sleep. I stopped crying but on the inside, there was a storm of sadness, hiding from the pain.

Aki was in a room alone with Anna. He started to see of images of them together and how much he missed it. Aki shook his head and started to think of Angel. The goal was to find and save her. _I just need to think of getting Angel back. Just think of her._

Anna was in a room alone with someone who thought the world of her. She knew he was trying to stay as far away as he could to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Since the last time of being around Aki, her spiritual powers had grown beyond her imagination. The things that she could do to this man standing in front of her kinda made her afraid for him.

"So what am I suppose to do. I'm a quick learner" Anna said to Aki. He looked up at her and smiled. He missed the days when they use to goof around in high school. Having fun and hanging out together instead of now. He was never going to see her again after this. He would have enjoyed just sitting down and taking to her. But sadly he was everyones worst nightmare.

"I can't get through what ever safeguard he is using. He didn't teach me hardly anything he knows. So sometimes I have no idea what he does. His powers have gotten the better of him and he is lethal. The obsession he has over Angel and her never listening to any man attitude, he is going to kill her if we don't get her out of there soon.

I know he probably got as far away as possible from where he originally was. You said you can get past any safeguard. And I can sense that you have become stronger over the years. Plus, by time he can sense it's down, I will have projected myself into him and take over long enough for Kurama and everyone else to come destroy Toya while I have him prisoner in his own body which in terms will kill me also. Get rid of the two most dangerous people to the human race. Our powers are the most dangerous things in all 3 worlds. Just get it done and out of the way."

"You can't do that. I won't let you kill yourself. I will pull your damn ass away myself. I know you still have feelings for me. I can sense that. And to tell you the truth, I still have some feelings myself. I haven't worked through all my problems like you. But after this, I want to start fresh and try to only be friends. I know Kuronue will get pissy but he can kiss my butt. I can take care of myself. Plus Kuronue is actually getting on my nerves for the last couple of years and I'm bout to end his sorry ass."

"I'm guessing Angel has wore off on you over the years," he laughed.

"I guess. We really haven't seen each other in quite awhile. Kuronue usually doesn't let me out of his site. Kinda been a prisoner in my own home. It was okay when the kids where living with us but it has gotten worse since they left." Anna looked sad but he wasn't going to interfere. He learned his lesson the first few times. She wanted any help she would ask and then he have no problem doing so.

"I am not allowing you to go and kill yourself. And I don't think Angel would want that either. Now lets get this over with and find her. She is probably trying to kick some ass but failing miserably. She didn't tell anyone about her loosing her powers but I called her one day and I asked her if she did. She balled her eyes out. Matthew called me about her trying to kill herself and I left my home and came down and kicked the living shit out of her." Anna knew if they stayed there any longer that is was more time for Angel to try and get herself killed. "Now get your ass over here so we can get Angel back."

"I still don't want you anywhere near him," Kuronue yelled at Anna. "We can't trust him."

"Would you shut the hell up over there. This is the only way we are gonna get Angel back."

"I still don't trust him," Kuronue yelled back. Anna gracefully walked over to him and grabbed him by the hair and bent him down to her.

"Would you shut up about it already. I am about sick of your shit anymore. I am not a teenager or a little girl." Anna let him go and walked off.

Aki stood before his eyes and watched as Anna literally physically scolded Kuronue infront of him. It actually turned him on. He would love to be with her but he knew it would never happen.

"How about instead of beating your husband up we can get a move on so he doesn't bother you as much," Aki suggested. "I don't think he enjoys that too much."

"How about you stay out of it or I will come over and do the same thing to you," Anna said back and went back to scolding Kuronue.

Aki looked at her and smiled and walked over to the other side of the room just waiting for when Anna realized there were more important things to do. When she finally realized it she let go of Kuronue and walked towards him. "Everyone will follow Anna and I's plan. Let us find her and then you are more than welcome to get rid of that bastard. He isn't the same brother anymore. And plus as I told you, it gets rid of me too so its better for everyone all around."

"Can't wait," Kuromue said and Anna turned around and punched him in the chest.

"Keep your mouth shut buster. You're already in trouble with me. And I don't like the plan."

"Why don't you like the plan Anna," Matthew asked. He had forced his father into letting him come with everyone. He wanted to be there to help save his mother from the monster that had separated them.

"Because I don't and I don't need to explain myself," Anna said and looked down. Matthew shook his head and knew the reason. He could sense it in the air but didn't want to say it out loud. Everyone could sense it in the air. There was something going on with Anna and Kuronue but it was something that was going to have to be put on hold.

Pain, misery, loneliness, and helplessness is what Angel felt. No one was going to find her. She was going to die in the arms of some lunatic that thought she needed to listen to his every command. She was trying but she was stubborn. Her body was badly bruised and she felt like she had a few cracked ribs but that was nothing. Her spirit was in constant pain and was ready to give up. Her body kept fighting. She didn't want to be there anymore. If she could just die, that's all she wanted.

"You've been an actual good girl these last couple of days," Toya said walking into the room with a smile on his face. "How about we get out of the house for alittle while. You can't try to escape again or there will be consequences like the last time."

I looked up at him and nodded my head. I had no voice anymore. Everytime I tried to speak, I wound up getting in trouble so it just disappeared. I needed help getting up. My nutrition was horrible and so was my health.

"We need to try and get some food in you today too," Toya stated. "I have to get you back up to shape. I'm sorry I did this to you but it was the only way to break you down and get you to the point of knowing when to listen."

I had alittle power surge and then it was gone. His words pissed me off but I knew to keep my mouth shut.

"Was that surge I felt," Toya asked as his face getting dark. I shook my head and put my hands up trying to apologize but no words came out of my mouth. "Answer the question now." I kept shaking my head. "I know you have the speaking capabilities because that is what gets you into trouble."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I tried again but it was the same thing. As a hand came towards me I opened my mouth again. "I'm sorry, I should have know better."

Toya smiled and the darkness from his face left. "That's alright. It was just small and you know it was wrong. That means we are at least getting somewhere."

I wanted to say something but I just let my spirit recede back and let him talk. I was wondering where Aki was. He was my only chance away from Toya.

Toya walked me to the kitchen and sat food infront of me. My stomach grumbled but if I ate I was probably gonna get sick. "You need to eat whether you feel like your gonna get sick or not. We got to get you your strength back."

I looked down at the food and back at him. I started to eat just to make Toya happy. It upset my stomach but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. After he fed me he helped me up again and took me outside. The wind was strong but it had been months since I had been outside and the lights hurt my eyes. I looked out into the clearing and swore I saw someone. I shook my head and looked again but it was gone. He sat me in a chair and walked away. He was baiting me to see if I was going to get up and try to run.

_Angel._

_ Anna?_

_ Hooray, you didn't forget me._

_ How are you talking to me? And number two, how did you find me?_

_ No matter where you are sweetie I can find you. Everyone is here. Were gonna get rid of Toya once and for all._

_ Is Aki okay? I was thinking that he had gotten killed by Kurama._

_ Nah, but no one is happy with any of this. They don't trust him which is irritating me. I trust him. He seems like he has changed a lot._

_ He has but what is the big plan for killing Toya._

_ You will see._

I smiled. The love of my life was coming for me and it was finally going to be over. I wanted to move on with my life and try and fix my marriage.

"What are you smiling about," Toya asked walking back towards me.

"Just smiling. It's nice to be out of the house. Cheering me up, thank you."

"Your welcome," he said. Then Toya's face went dark. All of a sudden he spoke something I didn't think he would ever say to me. "RUN!" Then I noticed the difference in the voice.

"Aki," I asked.

"Run now."

As fast as I could without falling to the ground from fatigue I ran hoping I didn't run into the wall of the safeguard. I kept on running and saw the love of my life running towards me. He slightly brushed my arm and kept on going.

Anna came running out and grabbed me. "Lets get going, I need to tell you something."

She dragged me behind a tree where I saw Aki sitting up against a tree. "What's going on?"

"We need to work fast. Aki is trying to kill himself."

"What do you mean?"

"If you didn't notice, Toya wasn't himself. Aki projected himself into Toya so Kurama can kill him. The only problem is that when he kills Toya it will kill Aki at the same time. I want to save him. Please help me with this."

"Anna, you wanted nothing to do with him for years and now you do, what is going on?"

"Please don't ask, it's going to be hard enough explaining it to everyone else. Just help me."

"You love him don't you? What is going on between you and Kuronue?"

"I will explain it later damn it just help me save Aki."

"You bet your ass you will be explaining it to me," I said. "What do you expect us to do? I have no power so I won't be much help."

"Noticed that your powers are growing not disappearing. Or don't you remember that from what happened to Kuwabara and Yusuke."

"Then why has it been happening for years?"

"Just shut it and grab my hand," Anna said. "I need to see through Aki's eyes and I need your help."

I grabbed her hand and followed her lead. _Anna are you in love with Aki?_

_Yes._

I kinda felt sad for Kuronue. _Does Kuronue know?_

_Sadly yes and he doesn't like it. But our marriage is done. The divorce has been sent in. He didn't want to let anyone know because a demon only has one mate. I haven't been happy with him for years. Just kept it to myself. All I can think about is Aki, and I know its not his doing. So yes I love Aki. Should have saw it when we were younger. But everyone kept saying it was because he was evil. Have you seen his inner self. Its one of the most purest ones I've seen._

_ I did notice that when he was trying to protect me. He just followed what his brother did because he loved his brother. But now that he has broken away from that he won't follow him anymore._

_ What the hell are you two doing? Its hard enough to keep this bastard at bay but dealing with both of you here? What if they destroy him while you are here with me? We will all die and then this would have been for nothing. Now get out._

_ No._ Anna stated. _We are staying here til the end._

_ NO!_

_ Whether you like it or not, we are staying, _Angel stated_._

The girls could start feeling the pain of what Aki was going through. Kurama and the team were destroying Toya on the outside and Aki on the inside. The spirit was doing more damage than the body.

_How dare you do this to me Aki. I am your older brother._

_ I don't care. You are a monster. You deserve to be put down._

_Angel, what the hell do you think you're doing? Did I tell you, you could do this?_

Angel froze up and tried to slip out of Toya's body. Anna stopped her. _You can't listen to him. Lets help Aki out. Remember him?_

_But I have to listen to him. He will beat me._

_ See I have taught her well brother. She will only listen to me now. Kurama will never have her back. I will destroy him and everyone else and come back for you. Angel if you don't go back to where you belong, you will be punished severely._

Angel's wall of emotions broke and she was flooded with anger and energy.

_You really think I will listen to you again. You think you can rule me you bastard._ _Anna you deal with Aki. Get him back safely._

Anna quickly pushed Aki's soul out of Toya and took off with him screaming at her. Angel was left behind.

_What do you think you are doing? What makes you think that your powers are back in order to try and hurt me?_

_ I don't know but I am not allowing you to continue hurting my family anymore._

Angel calmed herself and let all of her power go. She surrounded his soul and started to eat away at it. From the outside of his body she was feeling that the team was overwhelming Toya and he wasn't going to last much longer. She could feel herself start to slip away. All of a sudden Toya started screaming and grabbing his head. _This is what you get for all you have done. Now go to hell._

There was a loud explosion and everything went quite. There was nothing but smoke and dust left. Kurama turned around looking for Angel but she wasn't around. He swore he saw her run the other way. Then he heard his named called very loudly in a panic.

"KURAMA," Anna yelled. She couldn't get Angel to wake up and she didn't have a pulse. Anna had a feeling that she had just lost her best friend. She had managed to get Aki out alive at the cost of her best friend. She wanted her back too.

Kurama looked at Anna and then Aki, Anna was crying and Aki was trying to get Anna back away. "What's going on?" he asked.

"She's not responding and I don't hear a heartbeat. At the last moment she pushed both me and Anna out and attacked him from the inside. Something I was trusted to do. She's gone."

"That can't be. Why would she do such a thing?" Kurama bent down over her body and starting checking her himself. There was no heartbeat like Aki had said. Kurama's body started to go numb. "Why?"

Hiei started yelling for Koenma. He wasn't going to lose a sister. "Where is she Koenma? Bring her back."

"I can't do that Hiei." Koenma said coming into focus. "She's not in Spirit World. It wasn't her time so I'm not sure where she is."

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? What happened to her," Kurama asked with some hope in his voice.

Anna stood up, stopped crying, and she started to giggle. Everyone turned their heads towards her direction. "I'm sorry but Angel is making me laugh."

"Umm...don't you see her dead body lying right infront of you," Kuwabara asked.

"No silly, at the last minute I called to her spirit and she was suppose to resonate inside my body til we could get back into hers. I thought I had screwed up and lost her. It just took her sometime to recover. It doesn't help that she has such a big spirit that it takes longer to collect her completely. I need help putting her back into her body. Who wants to help me?"

No one volunteered so she picked someone. "Aki come help me with this please." Anna bent over Angel and put her hands on Angel's chest. "Aki put your hands over mine and channel some of your energy into me so I can get her back into her own body. She is cramping my style." Aki did what he was told, he didn't even laugh at her joke although on the inside he was smiling. He didn't want to let her down ever.

Angel started to glow and Anna swayed alittle. Everyone stared at Angel's body waiting for it to jump alive. Nothing happened. Anna balled her hand into a fist and hit Angel right above the heart. "Wake up lazy ass," Anna yelled at her. Angel sat straight up and gasped for air. Kurama grabbed her and held her close. He thought he had lost her forever this time. Never again. He vouched that the next person to try and take her was going to die a painful and slow death.

"We need to talk Anna," Angel said walking into Anna's hotel room without knocking. She was witnessing her best friend pack everything slowly. Angel knew from the way Anna looked that she had gotten into a fight with Kuronue again and this time it was over.

"Yeah, kinda figured that was coming up," Anna said looking up at her. She had been waiting for the last couple of days for Angel to come and talk to her. She stayed alittle too long because early in the morning Kuronue had come by to try and get her back again and they had argued to the point that Anna had struck him.

"What happened," Angel asked. "You look like hell."

"Thanks, I guess" Anna stated. She felt like a bad person for letting Kuronue go but she knew she didn't love him truely. But she wasn't going to run to the one person who everyone thought was at fault for their relationship failing. "Kuronue came by again, trying to get me back. We fought, I kinda lost it and threw a punch and yea. He left finally and I don't think he is coming back. I just don't love him anymore. I really don't think I did. Maybe it was just a stupid little crush that went too far. Everyone thinks that I am going to be leaving with Aki but I'm not. I am going on my own to get away and possibly learn something new. I need away from the males and everyone. I would love to stay around to chat some more but I want out of here. I stay any longer and I'm going to go off on someone else."

Anna started to walk towards the door when someone blocked her way.

"Kurama, move out of the way or you're going to get it too."

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving and if you think you're going to stop me then go ahead and try."

Kurama shook his head. She sounded just like Angel did most days. "Looks like Angel rubbed off on you alittle bit but I'm not the one that's going to be stopping you."

"What did you do, bring Kuronue here. I told him as I'm telling you it's over. Now let me leave in peace." Kurama moved into the room more and stepped aside to let Anna pass. He shook his head and smiled.

"What are you smiling about," Angel asked.

"You'll see in a few moments. Anna has a surprise waiting for her out by her vehicle."

Not even two minutes later Anna came back into her room bright red and quite.

"I can't believe you would bring him in on this. Why?"

"What did you do Kurama," Angel asked looking at Anna. She looked like she was blushing. This was the girl that she knew from the first time Angel had met her- shy and never on edge. Who would cause this in her? Angel looked at the door and saw Aki leaning in the doorway.

Angel ran to Aki and gave him a hug. "Koenma let you out early?"

"Actually your husband over there convince him too. He said something on the lines of you needed your best friend here not out in the middle of demon world where she had planned on going. And well then he stated that I was the only one that was going to stop her and he needed to release me so I could stop her from making a big mistake. But I'm guessing what made Koenma change his mind was when Kurama picked him up by his neck and told him that he was making his wife unhappy in terms was making him unhappy and that was something he did not want to do. I think that was the fastest I have ever seen anyone move especially Koenma."

Angel looked over to Kurama who smiled at her. "I think you three have some important things to talk about." Then he looked over at Aki. "Have her home by dawn or else you are going to regret me ever convincing Koenma to let you go." With those words Kurama walked out the door and quietly like he was never there and closed the door behind him.

"There is nothing to talk about," Anna said as she picked up her things to try and move towards the door.

"You ain't going anywhere so get your cute butt back here and sit down," Aki said grabbing her by the wrist. "As Kurama said, we got some very important things to talk about."

"Let me go, damn you," Anna said. "Angel, help me get this lunatic off me. I want to leave."

"I'm not helping either of you."

"So you're going to sit there and let your best friend make the biggest mistake of her life? I thought you were smarter than that Angel."

"Don't you dare give me any sass mister I'm going to follow my evil brother around everywhere and wreak havoc."

"I did it because I loved him," Aki explained holding his head down in shame. He knew that Angel was right about following his brother everywhere.

Anna looked at the sad Aki and it broke her heart. She turned her head to try and ignore it but she couldn't. She walked over to Aki and lifted his chin up and kissed him deeply. Angel stood in shock and watched as it finally happened. Something that she predicted was going to happen years before hand but kept it to herself for years. She couldn't believe that her best friend was finally going to be truly happy now.

When Anna broke the kiss she touched her lips and started to blush. Aki stood in shock and couldn't find his words at all. He looked at Angel and back at Anna who was staring at him with as much shock as him. "That was a surprise."

"That won't happen again if you ever hang your head like that again."

Aki suddenly smiled and looked at Anna with a huge smile. "Is this your way of telling me that I always have to be happy to make you happy."

"Something like that," Anna said smiling.

"Where is Kuronue," Aki was curious.

"He left. Actually I made him go to a certain part of Makai. There was a feeling in that direction for him to go and I kinda forced him to leave that way."

"Did you sense where his real mate was Anna," Angel spoke up. She was curious if she could tell that or not.

"Something like that," Anna wouldn't look Angel in the eyes. She felt like crap for what she did to Kuronue. She wish she would have broke it off when she noticed that she had strong feelings for someone else but then she found out she was pregnant and she stayed for their sake.

"You can't use the excuse that you stayed for the children. There was another reason. What was the reason?" Angel could read exactly what Anna was thinking. She could see right through the lies. She knew the reason.

"That was the reason," Anna said with a bit of a back-talk voice.

"I think you're lying Anna," Aki said. "Are you really going to lie to me?"

Anna looked at Angel then to Aki and then back again. She had been caught. "What do you want me to say. That I was embarrassed that I didn't wait for that one guy who could sweep me off my feet. Tell you the truth Angel, everytime that he 'kidnapped' me, I was never under his control at all. It was all an act for his brother and everyone else. Sometimes I wonder if it wasn't an act to try and fool ourselves. We knew at that time what was between us but I did love Kuronue. I knew it was coming but I couldn't let you know at all. Toya would have found out and Aki's life would have been in danger from his brother. I didn't want to hurt either of you. I feel like I don't deserve either of you." Anna started to cry.

The only thing Angel could do was grab her best friend and hug her.

What seemed like hours, Aki finally got the two women apart it, was time for him to get Angel home. "We might want to get you home Angel before your husband comes and skins me alive. We don't need that. Plus, I have a few more things to talk to Anna about."

"No you don't, I need to finish packing and get out of here."

"Do I need to call Kurama to come and get Angel so I can make sure that you don't run away before I get back."

Anna turned to Angel and the look on her face cried help me. "Looking at me with that face isn't going to get you anywhere Anna. Remember who my children are. I'm immune to that. Fess up now girly. Tell him what is really going on in that head of yours."

"But I can't," Anna started to treble. "Please just let me leave."

"No, tell him what's going on or I will." Angel was starting to lose her patience.

"I…no…I can't do it…please just…I love him."

Aki's face changed from a complete cool look to being confused. "What?"

"You heard me. I said I love you. I realized this years back. Something in me kept me with Kuronue even though I knew it wasn't meant to be but I forced myself to love him until I couldn't take it anymore. I found his real mate in demon world and sent him that way. He will be happier without me. I couldn't face myself that I stayed with someone that I wasn't in love with anymore."

"If you love me then why do you want to leave," Aki asked. "Stay here and be around everyone that loves you. Why would you run away from that?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone like I did Kuronue."

"What makes you think you would hurt any of us," I asked.

"I don't know."

"Then it's settled. You are staying. And your coming to live with me." I said. "I got an extra space for you to stay in until you get things going again. Aki call Kurama and get him over here to help. Because if we have to carry her out of here we will."

Anna stared at both of her friends infront of her and shook her head. She walked over to the bed and sat down holding her head. She knew she was stuck.

Kurama arrived sometime later with a smile on his face. He knew what was going to go down and already had everything ready at home. "Are we all ready to get out of here, I still have to take Aki to his place yet."

"So I can't stay with Anna, that's not fair. She just declared her love for me. " Aki joked.

"Not at my house," Kurama said. "But she stays at my house tonight."

"Hey Angel, for once they aren't arguing over you," Anna stated. "This isn't much fun. Now I know why you hate it too."

Angel rolled her eyes. "Lets get this over with. We still need to talk woman."

A couple hours later everyone was in the homes. Anna and Angel decided to stay up for old times sake and watch movies, play games, and talk. Finally Angel got Anna to admit that she hopes that Aki will consider on them actually dating. All Angel could do was smile. Of course Aki would consider it. Aki had wanted Anna since the first time he saw her so of course it would happen. Angel knew that Anna was afraid that everyone would judge her. And truth be told, all Angel wanted for Anna was to be happy and if it was with Aki, she was more than happy with the ending.

Angel looked over at Anna who was curled up in the corner of the couch sound asleep. Suddenly Angel felt hands go over her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Aki, she's asleep."

"I can't sleep. What she admitted has been in my mind. Will I finally have the chance to be happy with the woman I love? Will she even allow me in? She has pushed me away for years and stayed married to a man she didn't even love to make someone else happy. Is it finally time for me to be happy? What about her?"

"Aki, she was hoping that you would want to start a relationship with her. Take her out on a date and ask her. Be romantic about it. But give her a couple of days of rest. She feels that everyone is going to judge her over this. Both of you guys love each other so I don't see the problem with it. Talk to her about it. But I need to be getting to bed myself. I would make sure Kurama doesn't catch you being back here or he might actually kill you this time."

Angel got up off the couch and started to walk out of the living room when she turned back around to face Aki. She smiled at him. "Thank you. You are the reason why I am back home with the love of my life and the reason why my best friend is smiling again."

Aki smiled back. "You are welcome. I am glad I took a different path than my brother. Maybe if he had seen things my way he would be alive."

"I hated that your brother was killed because of me. Even the first time. Somewhere deep in my heart I know I loved him also. Nothing like the love that I have for Kurama but it was something." With those words I walked away to my room where I was needed much more than out in the living room.

A couple months later I was saying good-bye to my best friend. She wasn't going to be too far from me this time though. Just a 10 minute walk. But she wasn't going to be going alone though. Aki and Anna had just started dating and they needed time together. He says he wasn't going to be living there but everyone knew better. He would stay a night and never want to leave again. And everyone knew that Anna wouldn't make him leave either. They were meant for each other and it was about time that it happened.

Things had started to get back to normal. Both Angel's sons were off in college. Cierra was off to high school. Kurama and I's communication had gotten much better after the last tragedy. I never wanted to experience being alone like that again. I hated that I ever left him out of everything. We had a lot of catching up and mending still to do but we finally knew we had a bright future together.

**Authors Note: Its finally done. Thank you everyone who stuck by. But I got new ones I am working on. I got a "Dark Carpathian" fanfic started. I am thinking about starting up something weird. It's a twist of YYH and Fifty Shades of Gray. Im gonna try it.**

**Thank you again for sticking by and I am hoping to have a new story up soon.**


End file.
